Les Echos
by Rol'Mariane
Summary: Je m'appelle Talisman Whimsy, et j'ai un don... infernal. Mais peut-être pourrait-il se rendre utile pour sauver de stupides serpentards ? Si bien sûr Monsieur Potter ne me fait pas mourir de peur avant
1. Les Echos

**Résumé : **Tal' a un don qui lui pourrit la vie. Mais cette année, il pourrait bien en sauver d'autres !

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou les chatons cornus ! Bienvenue dans ma vision très conceptuelle de la nouvelle génération ! Je vous invite dans un étrange voyage des sens aux côtés d'un garçon spécial et perturbé, mais très attachant et promis à une grande aventure :) Merci infiniment à Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz, magnifique auteure, qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter d'être ma beta-lectrice . Bonne lecture !

… … ...

Je vais vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis trop longtemps : que connaît-on vraiment du monde qui nous entoure ? De ce qui est vrai, et ce qui ne l'est pas ? Parce que je crois, naïvement peut-être, qu'on ne peut pas être sûr de la véracité d'un truc si on ne l'a pas éprouvé. Mais qu'on ne peut pas non plus en être sûr quand on est **le seul** à l'éprouver ! Alors qu'est-ce qui fait que quelque chose est vrai ? C'est là tout le problème de ma vie.

On m'appelle Tal. En vrai, mon nom c'est Talisman Whimsy. Je le vis bien, y'a des noms plus bizarres ! Et puis c'est sincèrement le dernier de mes soucis. Si je devais faire un top 3 de mes emmerdes actuelles je dirais en trois que je suis un sorcier déplorable, faisant la honte de mes professeurs, de mes parents et surtout de ma Maison, en deux que ma vie sociale est quasi inexistante, et en un... Je suis très probablement fou.

" Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? "

J'adore Fabulius, et pas seulement parce qu'il a clairement un nom pire que le mien ! Il va toujours droit au but, on peut dire qu'il n'a aucun tact. C'est une qualité, pour mon meilleur ami.

" J'ai arrêté de compter... " Je marmonne en touillant mon porridge tiède.

" T'as pas pu te reposer pendant les vacances ? Je croyais que tes parents t'avaient payé une cure pour soigner tes migraines, ça a pas marché ? C'était où déjà ? "

" A Brocéliande. Disons que ça ne valait pas le coup de traverser la Manche pour ça. "

" Ah... En tout cas t'as une tête affreuse. " Conclut-il en reprenant son petit déjeuner.

Je décoche un vague sourire en le regardant s'empiffrer. Il a ce genre de visage adorable qui fait qu'on lui pardonne tout, même ces remarques blessantes. Une bouille d'ange, avec des fossettes, des jolies pommettes roses et des bouclettes blondes qui lui caressent les tempes. Un peu tout le contraire de moi. Fab' dit que je ne suis pas objectif, parce qu'il est très clair que je me déteste, mais ce n'est pas sur moi que les filles se retournent en gloussant dans les couloirs. Ce chérubin accepte sans poser de questions toutes mes bizarreries depuis notre deuxième année d'études, cinq ans donc, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se cache vraiment derrière mes insomnies et mes " migraines " . Comme, par exemple, le monstre immonde qui fait les cent pas dans la Grande Salle en remuant ses bourrelets suintants de graisse.

Non non, ne cherchez pas ce qui cloche, vous avez bien compris ! Un monstre se balade dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, grand et large de plusieurs mètres, la gueule béante, la langue pendante, les yeux exorbités, et personne à part moi ne lui prête la moindre attention ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le voir, bien entendu ! Et par Dumbledore, que c'est horripilant...

Lui, je l'appelle Le Goinfre. Ce n'est pas très original, mais quand on côtoie ce type d'apparitions à longueur de temps depuis sa naissance on ne s'embête plus à les identifier ou à les rendre cool. Pour en revenir à celui-là, imaginez que c'est un condensé de sensations : la gourmandise, le dégoût, le plaisir et le déplaisir de manger, l'odeur de thé, de jus de citrouille, de bacon et de pain grillé, le goût de façon générale, présent dans chaque bouche de chaque personne dans cette pièce, se manifestant sous une forme physique, variable suivant l'expérience sensorielle globale. Compliqué, même pour moi. Hélas. Les autres élèves ne connaissent d'étrange ici que des fantômes, des armures vivantes et des tableaux parlants, mais moi je vis un véritable enfer. On n'échappe pas à nos sens, ils nous suivent partout ! Donc, les échos en font autant.

" Le yoga. " reprend Fab' sur un ton d'évidence.

" C'est de la magie noire ? "

Je préfère demander, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

" C'est un sport de relaxation, les moldus en raffolent tu sais ? Ma mère en fait avec un coach particulier tous les matins depuis six mois ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi détendue ! Tu devrais essayer. "

" Oh, pauvre enfant... Six mois que tu as un nouveau beau-père, et tu ne l'a toujours pas réalisé tout seul. "

Fabulius me foudroie de ses yeux verts courroucés, mais je perçois que le doute qui s'y est immiscé, malgré tout. Je ricane, en réponse de quoi il m'envoie une tranche de pain à la figure.

" Je sais pas pourquoi j'essaie de t'aider. " Grommelle-t-il.

Je ri et le laisse ronchonner. Quelques secondes plus tard je sens la fille assise à côté de moi se lever et quitter la table des Serdaigles, et je m'attarde plus que je ne devrais sur cette sensation fugace du frottement du tissu de nos robes au moment où nous nous frôlons. Ça me donne des frissons, qui eux-mêmes font apparaître du givre sur le bord de mon bol de porridge. Je chéris ces échos là, doux, discrets, mignons, si éloignés de l'autre chose écœurante qui m'empêche de manger en paix.

" Taaal' ! Regarde, regarde, j'ai mon emploi du temps ! Mon premier emploi du temps, regarde ! " S'écrie avec enthousiasme ma petite sœur en prenant sans attendre la place laissée vacante par ma camarade de classe.

" Ton emploi du temps ? C'est génial,Yuyu, montre-moi ! " Je répond sur le même ton.

Lyudmila vient de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, alors forcément elle est un peu surexcitée, mais quand on la connaît bien on apprend à apprécier sa capacité extraordinaire à s'émerveiller de tout. Yuyu, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Peut-être que des tas de gens détesteraient partager leur anniversaire avec leur petite sœur mais pas moi, car dès que j'ai croisé le regard de cette boule d'amour, mon monde ne m'a plus paru aussi effrayant. Je l'ai toujours vu parée d'étincelles de joies, littéralement, ce qui flatte assez sa peau sombre et ses cheveux noirs et épais. Elle a comme tous les membres de notre famille une petite tendance à l'embonpoint mais je dirais que c'est ce qui fait notre charme.

" Oh, tu commences avec Sortilèges ? Tu verras, le prof est très sympa. " Je l'encourage en renouant sa cravate jaune qui se fait la malle. " Tu me montreras ce que tu as appris ? "

Elle ignore totalement ma question et salue plutôt mon ami.

" Bonjour Fabulius ! "

" Ah, salut Lou... You... Liyou...hem... Mila ? "

En voyant mon regard noir, il tente de se rattraper.

" J'ai tout de suite reconnu ton œuvre, hier ! "

" Ah ? Tu aimes bien ? Tu voudrais que je te coiffe aussi ? "

" Jamais de la vie, mais merci d'avoir demandé ! " Se moque-t-il gentiment.

Quoi ? Je suis rentré d'une cure aux dolmens d'un mois, j'avais mes affaires de cours à préparer, les cheveux trop longs à mon goût, j'ai peut-être juste manqué de discernement en faisant appel à une enfant de onze ans pour régler le problème... Tandis qu'elle retourne en courant rejoindre les Poufsouffles, je passe une main distraite dans les mèches inégales qui encadrent tant bien que mal ma mâchoire.

" Tu vas me redire que c'est une artiste incomprise ? " S'amuse le blond en ramassant son sac, prêt à partir.

" Elle grandit trop vite... " Je regrette en prenant aussi mes affaires.

Le repas se terminant, le Goinfre a comme dégonflé. Il s'est assis dans un coin de la pièce, se léchant les babines en dévorant des yeux les élèves qui s'en vont en cours, l'air satisfait. Il va réduire, petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître. Mais je sais qu'il réapparaîtra bien assez tôt, à la première sensation de faim, et Merlin sait que les adolescents ne manquent pas d'appétit.

Je marche les yeux baissés, ce qui donne paraît-il l'impression que je suis introverti. Le brouhaha constant de l'école me fait voir sur les murs un troupeau de plusieurs centaines de rhinocéros gris, chacun à peine plus grands que ma main, marteler, enfoncer, gratter les pierres de ce vieux château, et c'est très anxiogène, alors je préfère ne pas lever les yeux sur eux et suivre plutôt du regard les talonnettes de mon ami pour me repérer. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un visage cauchemardesque sort même du plafond pour rire de moi ! Ah, non, ça c'est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école... Je m'accroupis à temps pour éviter un coup de canne et le maudit intérieurement de rendre mes jours ici encore plus désagréables. Son caquètement sinistre nous suit dans les couloirs. Et on s'étonne que j'ai la migraine...

Je sais que nous sommes arrivés à destination lorsque j'entends la voix dégoulinante de mépris de ma préfète nous accueillir à l'entrée de la salle de Métamorphose.

" Ah, Whimsy et Park ! Je vous attendais. On va devoir mettre les choses au point cette année. " nous prévient Héléna en nous toisant, les bras croisés et son petit nez pointu dressé au garde à vous.

" La reine des glaces va parler, oyez oyez ! " Déclame Fabulius.

" Fab', s'il te plaît... "

Je ne me sens pas du tout prêt à subir leurs engueulades de si bon matin.

" On t'écoute, Redwing, désolé pour l'interruption. "

Elle fait une petite moue contrariée mais m'accorde un signe de tête pour me remercier de ne pas en rajouter. Ce n'est pas une fille très engageante, Redwing, alors il vaut mieux la prendre avec des pincettes. Elle a le look d'une cheerleader, l'intellect d'un génie des potions et le caractère d'un hippogriffe. Mais je comprends, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle est naturellement très stressée. Je le sais parce que là où ma sœur brille de joie, Héléna a des épines qui lui sortent des bras et du dos presque constamment. D'avantage quand elle pose le regard sur mon pote et moi.

" Soyons sincères, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour réussir tes BUSEs, Whimsy, mais puisque c'est le cas, tu dois avoir des compétences. Elles sont juste... très bien cachées. " Grimace-t-elle.

" Tu me flattes... "

J'ai du mal à cacher un bâillement, ce qui l'énerve encore plus et la fait ressembler à un oursin.

" Tu ruines systématiquement nos efforts pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, alors excuses-moi de ne pas avoir de compliments sincères à te faire ! Nous travaillons tous très dur, nous avons une réputation à tenir ! La Maison de la connaissance, de l'intelligence, de l'ambition, du dur labeur… ! "

" On est la Maison de la sagesse et de la curiosité, en fait. " La coupe Fab'. " La Maison de l'ambition, c'est Serpentard. Mais je t'en prie, continue... "

" Toi, le nabot frisé, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener ! C'est à cause de toi que Whimsy ne parvient pas à se concentrer en classe, et j'en ai assez que tu l'embrigades dans tous tes coups fourrés ! Combien de fois j'ai dû intervenir l'an dernier ? Dix fois au moins ! Vous avez passé plus de trois mois en retenue ! Les pires abrutis de Gryffondor n'en ont jamais fait autant ! Et pourquoi aller les provoquer à tout bout de champ d'ailleurs, vous y gagnez quoi à la fin ?! "

Elle prend une profonde inspiration pour apaiser sa colère avant de reprendre.

" Non, c'est finit, plus de bêtises cette année. Je compte sur vous pour mûrir, et pour ça je vais devoir vous séparer. "

" Quoi ?! " S'écrie-t-on en chœur.

" Parfaitement ! Dorénavant, Whimsy, je serais assise à côté de toi à chaque cours que nous avons en commun, et je m'assurerais que tu prennes tes devoirs très au sérieux. J'ai d'ailleurs préparé un planning de révisions précis pour chaque semaine. Considère que je suis désormais ta coach personnelle en réussite scolaire. "

Cette annonce me provoque une telle montée d'angoisse que, moi aussi, je me retrouve couvert de ses épines. Sauf qu'à moi, elles font vraiment mal ! Cette garce est contagieuse !

" Oh c'est bon ! Ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que je t'ai frappé ! " S'agace-t-elle. " Je fais ça pour ton bien ! "

" Tu fais ça pour gagner une stupide coupe ! "Je m'insurge.

" Et on va la gagner. " conclut-elle d'un ton menaçant en m'attrapant la main pour me traîner au premier rang de notre salle de classe.

Dire que le cours m'a semblé long est un euphémisme. J'ai eu envie de vomir tout du long. L'ambiance instaurée par Héléna n'a fait qu'accroître le nombre de sensations négatives de tout le monde. Ce satané stress, bien sûr, qui serpente en chacun de nous et nous pique de ses épines lorsque notre professeur mentionne ses ambitions pour nous aux ASPICs, mais aussi la somnolence et l'ennui, ce petit être de sable blanc qui prend forme et se décompose dans un chuintement entre les rangs de nos bureaux. Lorsque Fab' et moi sommes ensembles, les élèves ne somnolent pas. Maintenant qu'il est assis à côté d'un Gryffondor ayant pris le même module de Métamorphoses que nous, il se contente de prendre mornement son cours, la tête avachie sur son poing fermé. Et je le remarque à peine car une grosse main fantomatique gratte le bois des barreaux nos chaises au rythme des plumes sur les parchemins. Nous sommes dissipés, d'accord, nous attirons l'attention, surtout lui... Mais ensemble nous créons des sensations positives qui contrebalancent les négatives. Pour moi ça fait une grande différence, et si les autres voyaient ce que je vois, ils comprendraient. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux m'entourer que de personnages lumineux, extravertis et fantasques. Voilà pourquoi je déteste cette idée de séparation. Voilà pourquoi j'en veux à Redwing.

Comprenez-moi bien, j'ai conscience de mes lacunes scolaires, je les déplore très sincèrement et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été ravi d'avoir un peu d'aide et de soutien pour m'améliorer. Mais si j'ai ces difficultés, c'est à cause de mon... Don, ou de mes hallucinations, je ne sais toujours pas comment les appeler, qui me déconcentrent et me rendent nerveux. Et vous savez tous les efforts que je dois faire pour garder mes réactions pour moi et ne pas dévoiler que je vois toutes ces choses ? Alors la pression que ma préfète a décidé de mettre sur mes épaules ne fait qu'empirer le problème au lieu de le régler!

En sortant de la pièce, elle n'a pas l'air satisfaite. Pourtant j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour répondre à ses exigences, espérant qu'elle change d'avis. Il faudra plus d'un cours pour cela. Elle me dépasse pour rejoindre notre prochaine destination, entourée de ses amis qui la plaignent, sûrement très sincèrement d'ailleurs, pour le " sacrifice " qu'elle a choisi de s'infliger pour le bien commun. Avoir le nom de la fille de notre Fondatrice ne suffit pas pour elle, il faut qu'elle passe pour notre messie maintenant...

Fab' me tapote l'épaule et m'assure qu'il se débrouillera pour lui damer le pion plus tard. Au fond, je pense que ma rentrée " ordinaire " est déjà bien foutue et j'aimerais retourner me coucher. Mais alors que je prends les escaliers pour monter à l'aile Est, je remarque en haut des marches ma Yuyu adorée, mon petit cupcake innocent, inconsciente des dangers de cette école, entrain de discuter avec deux élèves de Serpentard plus âgés. Elle a le rose aux joues et semble totalement captivée par eux, ce qui m'horrifie, mais ce qui manque de me faire avaler ma chique, c'est la silhouette légendaire qui se découpe derrière l'un d'entre eux. J'agrippe la manche de Fab' et enfonce mes ongles dans son bras, mes yeux noirs grands écarquillés, et c'est le son de ma voix qui me fait réaliser mon propre état de choc.

" M...m...monsieur Potter ?! "


	2. Mr Potter & sons

**Hellow jeunes gens o/ Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Tal' et Fab'. **

**Un chapitre par mois, je sais que c'est un peu lent mais c'est ma façon à moi de m'assurer que vous aurez du contenu régulier x) on sait tous comment ça finit quand un auteur panique. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en fav 3 j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Et merci surtout à Charlie Erikson-Laukaz, best beta reader et support ever !**

**Enjoy =w=**

* * *

****

" M...M...Monsieur Potter ?! "

Fabulius arrache ma main de son bras en se plaignant que je lui fais mal, mais j'oublie de m'excuser. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Je connais bien les enfants Potter, enfin surtout James, mais je n'avais jamais eu la chance de faire face à leur père jusqu'à présent !

Harry Potter est une légende vivante, le plus grand héros de guerre de l'Histoire de la Magie ! Mon père m'en a parlé un milliard de fois au moins, et je connais par cœur tout le chapitre le concernant dans mon manuel ! J'ignore ce qu'il fait dans l'école mais ce doit être pour une raison exceptionnelle, l'homme se fait rare en public et son travail d'auror est extrêmement prenant. Je crois que je comprend mieux pourquoi ma sœur est en pâmoison en cet instant.

Je gravis les marches aussi vite que je peux, mon entrain retrouvé comme un gosse à se première visite chez Honeyducks, et je tends la main dans la direction de l'homme, sous l'œil surpris (voir médusé) d'Albus et de son ami Scorpius.

"Monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous croiser ici ! "

L'excitation se sent dans ma voix, j'ai toute la peine du monde à la contenir. Pourtant, monsieur Potter me regarde à peine. Je crois même qu'il m'ignore.

" Heu... "Bredouille Albus, décontenancé, avant d'empoigner lui-même ma main. " Merci... ? "

Je rougis, embarrassé. Aurais-je fais mauvaise impression ? Je me suis peut-être emporté, il doit en avoir marre de toute cette attention. Quel imbécile je fais ! Heureusement que son fils est là pour rattraper un peu les choses. Lyudmila rit de la situation, puis un de ses camarades l'appelle alors elle dit au revoir en vitesse et s'éclipse. Je ne saurais pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

" Tal', on n'a pas le temps. " Me prévient Fabulius.

" Oh, oui oui, bien sûr, j'arrive, une minute s'il te plaît ! " Je supplie.

Une telle occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois, je ne veux pas partir sur un échec. Puisque monsieur Potter n'a pas envie de me parler, je peux au moins m'adresser à son fils, et ainsi lui montrer que je ne suis pas juste un fan hystérique.

" Pardon du dérangement. Lyudmila a du dire la même chose, mais on a grandi avec un père qui nous racontait tous les soirs les glorieuses aventures d'Harry Potter, le survivant, alors... Je voulais juste présenter mes respects, rien de... De... "

L'ambiance a brusquement changé, j'ai comme une sueur froide qui coule le long de mon dos. Albus est blême, ses yeux verts plein d'orage. Les mains de son père sont autour de son cou, comme pour l'étrangler. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mes yeux ne peuvent pas se décrocher de cette scène. Ces mains... Mais il va s'étouffer !

" A-arrêtez ! " Je m'écrie en m'élançant pour arracher sa prise, complètement paniqué.

Il y a deux coups de tonnerre. Le jeune Potter pousse un cri d'effroi en s'écartant brutalement, et manque de tomber dans les escaliers. Heureusement, Malfoy le rattrape.

" Albus ! Ça va ?! "

" Je... Je crois. " Coasse-t-il avant de poser sur moi son regard effaré. " Tu te crois drôle, peut-être ?! Espèce de cinglé ! "

J'ouvre la bouche, et la referme aussitôt, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer! Fabulius m'a pris le bras pour m'éloigner en vitesse de là mais mon cerveau n'a pas encore fait de mise au point. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

On arrive dans un couloir plus calme, notre classe est en vue, les élèves rentrent. Fab' s'arrête et me pousse contre le mur, un peu brutalement. Je lève mon regard dans le sien et mon sang se fige. Il ne m'a jamais regardé avec autant de sérieux auparavant.

" C'était quoi, ça ? " Demande-t-il sans détours.

Encore une fois j'ouvre la bouche mais n'émet pas de son. Les échos autours de moi sont nombreux et chaotiques, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer.

" Tal', je suis habitué à tes TOCs et à pas mal de trucs bizarres, mais c'est la première fois que tu me fais peur. "

Cet aveu est sûrement la dernière chose que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Je déglutis.

" Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais... Il... "

Je m'interromps encore. Comment exprimer cela ? Je pensais que ce que je voyais était réel, cela me semblait si réel ! Mais maintenant ça paraît évident : ce n'était pas Harry Potter. Il a simplement disparu dès que j'ai voulu aider Albus. En fait, ce dernier n'a dû voir que moi, un gars qu'il connaît à peine, me jetant sur lui, ma main vers sa gorge . Un cinglé, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

" Je n'ai pas vu quoi ? " Insiste mon ami.

" Rien... Il n'y avait rien à voir. Pardon. " Je soupire, la mort dans l'âme.

" Tu es sérieux, là ? C'est ta réponse ? Tu as agressé Albus Potter parce que tu n'as rien vu ?"

Évidemment, j'aimerais avoir une meilleure excuse, je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir effrayé mon meilleur ami. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me fait mal, l'adrénaline n'est pas retombée, et je me sens minable. Non... Cinglé. Je me sens cinglé. Je baisse les yeux et le contourne, il faut entrer en classe. Il court et m'en bloque l'entrée, sa baguette pointée sur moi.

" Non ! Demi-tour ! T'es pas dans ton état normal, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie ! "

Son ton est catégorique. C'en est trop pour moi, je sors de mes gonds et m'écrie :

" C'est juste de la fatigue, j'ai déliré, d'accord ?! Je ne vais pas me planquer à l'infirmerie pour ça ! C'est notre premier jour de cours et c'est déjà l'un des pires de ma vie alors, tous, foutez moi la paix ! Maintenant dégages de là !"

Je le vois prêt à me repousser devant nos camarades incrédules, mais alors le professeur Binns traverse le mur entre nous et je pousse un hurlement en tombant sur les fesses dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre. C'est officiel, mes nerfs ont lâchés ! Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde, le fantôme s'adresse à moi de sa voix monocorde.

" Monsieur Whimsy, veuillez cesser immédiatement votre tapage. Je retire cinq points à Serdaigle. "

J'ai tellement envie de pleurer qu'il se met à pleuvoir une pluie sans eau. Le tonnerre pour la peur, la pluie pour les larmes. Et le souvenir de ce terrifiant orage dans les yeux si verts d'Albus qui reste imprimé dans ma rétine. Cette journée va me tuer...

C'est Héléna qui vient m'aider à me relever. J'essuie très vite mes joues pour qu'elle s'abstienne de faire la moindre remarque et je la suis en classe, déterminé à ne rater aucune heure d'enseignement.

Fabulius a insisté tout le reste de la journée pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie, et bien sûr je ne l'ai pas écouté. Vers la fin, il n'était plus aussi énervé. Il a même tenté de me faire rire durant le dîner, culpabilisant sûrement de mon état de déprime. Je sais que je devrais moi aussi lui présenter des excuses, je remet juste cela à plus tard parce que mon ego a été suffisamment maltraité.

Comme on le dit si bien, demain est un autre jour. Pourvu qu'il soit plus normal...

… … …

Au final, la fatigue et l'émotion ont eu raison de mes insomnies. Je dois comptabiliser environ cinq heures de sommeil, ce qui pour moi est une très bonne moyenne. Je me réveille donc avec le cœur un peu plus léger, ainsi qu'une forte envie d'accomplir quelque chose de positif pour faire fuir toute cette négativité qui m'a poursuivi hier.

Le souvenir de la veille est justement encore bien présent dans mon esprit mais je le vois d'un œil neuf, avec de nombreux questionnements et de multiples réponses probables. Je vais devoir peser le pour et le contre de chacune. Faire une liste. J'adore faire des listes! Voilà déjà de quoi rendre positif le négatif ! Ah, je me sens en forme ! Pourquoi me focaliserai-je sur ma peur et ma honte ? Je ne suis plus un petit garçon torturé par des visions cauchemardesques venues d'on ne sait où ! J'ai traversé tant de situations semblables, et à l'époque je n'avais pas les armes nécessaires pour les combattre. Je peux supporter une hallucination de plus. J'y arriverai.

Reste à me prémunir d'un trop plein de nervosité qui gâcherait tous mes efforts, et pour cela je m'en remet à l'expertise de mon blondinet favori.

" Faut te cambrer plus que ça ! Sors les fesses !"

" Gnnnn... Et ta mère... Fait ça... Hn... Chaque matin ? "

" Avec plus d'expérience et de souplesse, tu pourrais aussi."

Je n'avais pas prévu de commencer ma journée essoufflé mais, soyons francs, il m'en faut peu. Je ne suis pas du tout sportif. Ma bedaine, mon visage rond et mes fesses potelées peuvent en témoigner. Cela dit je suis grand, j'ai une bonne carrure ! Ça en dissuade certains de me chercher des noises. Heureusement pour moi, en combat je me ferais terrasser, baguette en main ou non.

Je reprends la position du guerrier sous les applaudissements moqueurs des quelques élèves encore présents dans notre salle commune. Je souris, beau joueur. Si c'était moi qui regardais un mec suer à grosses gouttes alors qu'il se contente d'essayer de tenir en équilibre sur une jambe, je me marrerais aussi. Et puis j'ai une place de choix, juste devant les baies vitrées ! C'est au cas où je manquerais de public, vous savez comme j'aime me faire remarquer...

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis prêt à tout . Je viens de survivre au yoga expliqué par Fabulius, plus rien ne peut me sembler insurmontable désormais ! Fort de ce constat, je pars avaler mon porridge eeet... C'était un trop bon départ, je m'en doutais. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle m'attend la conséquence directe de mon aventure d'hier : un grand frère très fâché.

" Whimsy... " Gronde James Potter en se plantant devant moi.

" Nope ! " Je le coupe en le contournant.

James est déjà un garçon horripilant à la base, et il a de nombreux griefs contre Fab' et moi, j'ai donc l'intuition que parler avec lui serait une mauvaise idée. Surtout alors que je dois lui cacher l'existence d'un possible écho à l'effigie de son père. Il lui ressemble moins qu'Albus, mais je préfère rester prudent.

" Hein? Non mais reviens là ! " S'écrie-t-il en nous suivant jusqu'à notre table, où il change totalement d'attitude tout à coup. " Aaah ! Salut hem... Hélène ! "

" C'est Héléna. " Soupire-t-elle, bien loin de glousser comme Cassie Mac-Lust et Pavel Armandov, ses deux meilleurs amis.

" Je heu... Oui... Très jolie... "

Fab' et moi échangeons un regard qui en dit long. Redwing est la kryptonite de Potter. Bien qu'il soit apparemment incapable de retenir son nom correctement, il est sous le charme de notre préfète depuis une obscure histoire de binôme en Astrologie. Et presque toutes les conversations qu'il a avec elle depuis ressemblent à ça. Puisqu'il en a pour un moment à fixer en rougissant le dos de la jeune fille qui, tout à son thé, ne lui accorde aucune attention, j'en profite pour m'éloigner et m'installer avec mon ami. La pause est malheureusement de courte durée.

" Whimsy, on a un compte à régler toi et m..."

Mais je le coupe encore :

" Non ! C'est bon Potter, je sais de quoi tu veux me parler. J'ai fait peur à ton frère, ce n'était pas prévu, je suis sincèrement désolé. Voilà ! Tu pourras le lui dire, ça n'arrivera plus. Laisse-moi manger, maintenant. "

Il fronce les sourcils et serre le poing en croisant le sourire goguenard de mon idiot de pote. Ce que j'ajoute n'arrange rien.

" Oh, et tu lui diras aussi de ne plus s'approcher de ma sœur. Deal ? Je laisse ton frère tranquille et il garde ses distances avec Lyudmila, ainsi tout le monde est content ! "

" Ah oui ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Whimsy ! Mon frère n'en a rien à faire de ton boudin de sœur, il ne fait pas dans le baby-sitting ! "

J'ai surestimé le pouvoir du yoga, je m'en rend compte en cet instant.

" Evanesco ! "

Stupeur et hilarité, dans cet ordre, sont le résultat d'une robe de sorcier disparue. La plaisanterie est puérile, et pourtant efficace ! J'en connais qui ne cracheraient pas sur un James en caleçon, pour ma part le voir littéralement s'enflammer de honte m'empêche d'apprécier le spectacle. Je me délecte quand même de cette bonne leçon.

" On ne dit pas de mal de ma sœur. "

" Monsieur Whimsy ! " S'écrie la directrice Mac Gonagall en quittant sa table, outrée.

" Ahw, l'année commence enfin ! " S'amuse Fab', que tout cela réjouit.

J'ai fait perdre trente points à notre Maison et j'ai écopé d'une heure de retenue à récurer une stupide salle aux trophées sous la surveillance de notre antique concierge. Mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas eu à m'enfuir de la Grande Salle la peau à l'air. Après, je ne suis pas expert, mais je crois que mon capital sympathie auprès des enfants de mon idole est dangereusement bas...

Le gros hibou de la stupeur s'envole et disparaît dans le plafond enchanté, et je rends son sourire au squelette hilare qui s'en tient encore les côtes. Je n'ai pas honte, non. J'ai défendu l'honneur de la famille. Est-ce que j'ai traité Albus de boudin, moi ? Je ne crois pas !

" J'ai tellement hâte de lui rappeler ce moment quand nous serons sur le terrain de quidditch ! " Me dit encore Fabulius des heures après les faits.

" C'est déloyal de déconcentrer l'adversaire avant un match. " Je lui rappelle, non sans partager sa satisfaction.

" Ça en vaut la peine !"

Il a raison. Profitons autant que nous le pouvons des avantages que nos frasques nous procurent. Tout se paie un jour ou l'autre, ce que j'ai fait là ne sera pas une exception. Je ne sais pas encore ce que le reste de l'année me réserve, mais j'ai démarré sur les chapeaux de roues ! Les Potter me détestent, je ne peux plus rien contre ça, mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que Lyudmila n'en fera pas les frais.

Ma chère petite sœur ne connaît pas encore leur don à eux. Celui de se mettre dans les pires ennuis, là où leur curiosité maladive et leur courage irréfléchi les envoient toujours, comme un héritage familial plutôt malsain. Ce genre de don là fait des dommages collatéraux. Si je revois Yuyu en extase devant Albus, je vous promet que, cette fois, il aura une bonne raison d'avoir peur de moi.


	3. Les rouages de l'Automate

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau mois, nouveau chapitre. Nouveaux déboires pour ce pauvre Talisman, aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

__

_Clic clicti criiic... Pfuuu... Cliclic... Criiiic pfuuuu..._

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

_Clic clic clic cric crrr... Pfuuu._..

Je ne suis pas retardé dans le programme. Je suis juste moins efficace dans mon apprentissage, mais j'apprends le programme aussi vite que les autres ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rattraper quoi que ce soit.

_Criiic... Criiiiiiic..._

Et puis, comment un test supplémentaire peut-il me faire rattraper du retard ? Ca va m'en créer, plutôt. Les jeunes profs en manque d'autorité m'agacent. Et le professeur Flitwick me manque. Le vieux gnome avait un réel sens de la pédagogie. Je suis triste qu'il soit partit à la retraite.

_Criiiiiiiiiic_

" Oh pour l'amour de Dumbledore, Cassie ! Bouge ton foutu pion ou arrête de jouer ! "

La pauvre fille sursaute et l'automate à côté d'elle laisse échapper sa vapeur dans un bruit de valve qui se dégonfle.

_Pfuuuuuu_

Héléna, Cassie et Pavel me lancent un regard noir. Ces deux derniers jouent aux échecs à quelques pas de moi, et l'automate m'empêche de me concentrer sur mon essai, mais je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à crier comme ça. Surtout que je ne suis pas sensé m'intéresser à cette partie.

Oui, si vous vous posiez la question, l'automate est un écho. Encore un. Celui-ci est un peu particulier, l'un des rares avec le Goinfre ou l'homme de sable à être humanoïde. Sa tête en forme de casque a un genre de visière très étroite allant de son front à l'arrière de son crâne et se terminant par une petite cheminée. Vous connaissez sûrement cette sensation, lorsque vous êtes concentré sur une tâche, que votre champs de vision n'est réduit qu'à cet objectif, que tout le reste autours disparaît et qu'un genre de migraine vous prend à l'avant du crâne. Voilà ce qu'il est. La vapeur qui remplit l'espace de sa visière est, je crois, une jauge de l'état de concentration de la personne qui le ressent. Mais on peut entendre, sans jamais les voir, les rouages résonner dans le casque de laiton. Ça c'est l'effort de réflexion. Parfois, l'effort est intense et les rouages s'enraient. Et je hais ce bruit !

" Ne t'en prend pas à elle, et termine ton parchemin. " Me gronde Héléna.

" Désolé... "

Je soupire et relis la dernière phrase que j'ai écrite. J'ai l'impression que ce que je dis dans ce devoir n'a aucun sens.

" J'ai besoin d'une pause. " Je déclare en posant ma plume pour me frotter les yeux.

" Talisman, tu y es presque, n'abandonne pas maintenant. "

" Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on est là dessus ! Et même si j'apprécie ton soutient, vraiment Héléna, j'ai besoin de solitude pour bien travailler. Tu vois bien que je n'arrive pas à rester concentré, non ? "

Elle réfléchit un peu, puis hoche la tête.

" D'accord pour une petite minutes, ça te va ? "

Bien sûr que non, ça ne me va pas. Mais j'imagine que c'est le mieux que je puisse obtenir. Je m'enfonce un peu dans le fauteuil de velours bleu que j'occupe et me tourne à nouveau vers les joueurs d'échec.

" Pavel, dis à la préfète Redwing qu'elle est cruelle. "

Il m'accorde un petit regard et hausse les épaules. Je traduirais ça en langage Pavel par " Désolé mon vieux, mais je tiens à ma vie". On ne l'entend jamais parler, ou par monosyllabes, dans le pire des cas si un professeur l'interroge. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien ou non, pas plus que je ne sais s'il m'apprécie, mais c'est un personnage intéressant. Très androgyne, avec son visage fin et ses longs cils, toujours soigné et élégant, pas dans le m'as-tu vu mais plutôt dans le soin apporté au moindre détail de ses tenues et de ses coiffures, il est une présence rassurante et en même temps assez charmeuse. Je comprend pourquoi il est l'ami d'Héléna, tous les deux ont cette aura, cette prestance qui leur confère de l'autorité dans cette Maison, mais Cassie en revanche...

C'est clairement une suiveuse. Une de ces personnes qui ont peu d'estime d'elles-mêmes et qui espèrent que le rayonnement divin des gens populaires dégoulinera sur eux comme de la crème anglaise sur un pudding.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me frotte encore les yeux. Depuis le jour où j'ai déshabillé James Potter dans la Grande Salle (et je me rend compte en le disant que cela sonne étrangement pervers), je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi. Redwing m'a fait payer cette mauvaise plaisanterie et les points qui nous ont été retirés plus durement que Rusard pendant ma colle. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là malheureusement. En l'espace d'un mois, mon épuisement est revenu, mon sommeil s'est enfuit, le travail s'est accumulé, le stress avec, et en me trouvant éloigné de mon meilleur ami comme de ma sœur par une jeune femme qui, certes, pense bien faire... Où je voulais en venir déjà ?

Yuyu me manque, je ne la vois plus, c'est à croire qu'il n'y a pas de différence avec l'époque où elle n'était pas à l'école. Je me demande comment elle va, si l'école lui plait, si elle s'est fait beaucoup d'amis. Si elle est retournée voir Potter. Je regrette tellement qu'on ne soit pas dans la même Maison ! Je n'ai rien contre les Poufsouffles, et je trouve que ça lui ressemble bien, mais j'aimerais garder un œil sur elle et là, je suis coincé.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre sur notre équipe de quidditch trempée jusqu'aux os par la pluie battante qui sévit là dehors. Fabulius a quand même le sourire. Il vient vers nous et Héléna grimace quand il s'assoit sur le bord de son fauteuil, ce qui amuse le blond.

" Ce doux fumet, ma chère Redwing, s'appelle Sueur. Cent pour cent naturelle. C'est ce qui arrive généralement quand un athlète tel que moi se donne à fond à l'entraînement. Un problème avec ça, Milady ? "

" Erk ! Il n'y a pas de douches dans vos vestiaires ? " Se plaint-elle en le poussant pour qu'il s'éloigne.

" Hey ! Si, mais on a préféré utiliser celles d'ici. Il pleut des cordes je te signale, on allait pas s'attarder."

Il enlève son casque et secoue ses bouclettes dorés avant de s'adresser à moi.

" Tu as peur des araignées ? "

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il me demande ça, tout à coup.

" C'est un interrogatoire ? " Je rétorque, songeant qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de lui donner des armes pour me faire une farce, Halloween se rapproche.

Il rit et secoue la tête à nouveau.

" Tu as peut-être essayé de sauver Albus Potter d'une grosse araignée repoussante ? Genre : _Arrêtez, viles bestioles velues ! Ne rentrez pas dans son col de chemise !_ Ça aurait été super héroïque, mec. "

" Sérieusement ? Tu es encore bloqué là dessus ? " Je soupire, dépité.

" T'as vu un truc, ce jour là. Je trouverais quoi. "

Et je sais qu'il essaiera, ce gars là est têtu comme une mule. Mais je ne me sens pas menacé, pour qu'il découvre ce que j'ai vraiment vu, il faudrait qu'il soit devin ! C'est pas pour le sous-estimer, il y a juste peu de chances. Il s'en va se doucher. Je sens alors le poids des regards de mes camarades sur moi et je leur offre un sourire gêné. Non, je ne leur ai pas parlé de l'incident. Et pour éviter d'avoir à le faire, je n'hésite pas à m'enfuir lâchement en prétextant avoir besoin d'air.

Je croise peu de monde dans les couloirs. Beaucoup sont restés au chaud dans leur salle commune, ou dans la Grande Salle. Certains plus studieux profitent du calme de la bibliothèque. Mes pas à moi me conduisent sans que j'y pense à la salle des trophées. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai pu nettoyer cette salle, une punition idiote compte tenu de l'absence de visiteurs réguliers. Qui a envie de voir toutes ces coupes, ces grigris et cette énorme plaque commémorative qui, avouons-le, filerait le bourdon au plus optimiste d'entre nous ? Dire que tant de gens sont morts dans cette école...

Je n'entre pas, je m'appuie simplement sur le mur, près de la porte, et sort un carnet de ma poche. La couverture du carnet est en tissu moiré, orange avec des broderies colorées. C'est un cadeau très kitch que ma mère m'a offert. Elle sait que j'adore écrire et dessiner, elle ne sait simplement pas vraiment quoi. J'y ai couché sur le papier mes visions, et quelques listes de pour et de contre où je tente de démêler la vérité entre don et hallucinations. Je l'ouvre sur l'une des rares pages encore blanche et m'empare du crayon au fond de ma poche pour faire un croquis.

Commençons avec un visage fin, creusé. Une silhouette courte, sèche mais ferme. Des cheveux noirs, désordonnés, indescriptibles en fait. De grands yeux brillants, accentués d'une monture de lunettes d'un autre âge. Les mains abîmées, très abîmées. Pas le genre d'usure qu'on a en étant auror. J'ai bien vu ses mains, c'est ce que j'ai le mieux observé même, et l'une d'elle avait une cicatrice, ou plusieurs, enfin on aurait dit des scarifications. Impossible à dire, en tout cas leur forme était étrange. Il a aussi ces callosités qu'ont les gens manuels. Le contact de ces mains doit être rugueux sur la peau... Je caresse inconsciemment mon cou, comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas là, entrain de m'étrangler.

J'entends un bruit de pas et referme vite mon carnet. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle, finalement ? Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir qui a tant de temps à perdre, et mes joues s'enflamment presque aussitôt que j'aperçois cette cascade de cheveux mauves ondulant comme une cape derrière un uniforme de Poufsouffle.

" Je vous joue une sérénade ? "

Je me cogne sur le coin de la porte en sursautant et me tourne pour maudire mon ami au regard goguenard sur un million de générations.

" Déjà prêt ? " je remarque, maudissant aussi la guitare qu'il porte en bandoulière.

" Une douche c'est trois minutes. J'ai été élevé dans le respect de la nature, moi, monsieur. " rétorque-t-il.

Je ne vais pas lui faire remarquer qu'un sorcier peut littéralement générer de l'eau avec un sort de première année, j'ai l'intuition que ça ne mènerait à rien.

" Pourquoi t'as ramené ce machin ? " Je demande plutôt.

" Tu ne travaillais plus, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait répéter. "

" J'ai déjà dis non pour le groupe. "

" Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. "

Ne pouvant pas lutter, je me contente de l'ignorer pour voir ce que fabrique Lorelei ici. La jeune femme, en septième année, aime la solitude autant que moi, sinon plus. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle s'isole dans le parc pour étudier, loin de ses camarades ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Évidemment, avec la météo d'aujourd'hui, elle a dû chercher un autre moyen d'être seule. Mais elle n'étudie pas, là, elle semble captivée par des babioles dans une vitrine au fond de la pièce. Peut-être que j'ai une chance, du coup ? Je pince les lèvres en me demandant ce que je dois faire. Si j'étais courageux, je serais déjà là-bas entrain de lui demander de m'accompagner à Près-au-Lard la semaine prochaine. Hey, tout le monde peut avoir un crush !

" Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. " Commente Fab ' à voix basse.

" Tu déconnes ? Elle est super fraîche ! "Je réplique, appliquant mes vagues connaissance d'argo moldu avec assurance.

Trop d'assurance, apparemment. La grimace de jugement pur dont me fustige Fabulius suffit à exprimer l'ampleur de mon erreur.

" Mec, on dit pas d'une fille qu'elle est fraîche, ça se fait trop pas ! " Se plaint-il, dégoûté.

" Quoi ? J'ai appris ça cet été, me dis pas que c'est déjà dépassé ! "

" Ah non mais là, c'est ton éducation toute entière qu'il faut refaire, Tal' . Tu devrais te laver la langue au Bavebulle acide pour ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul devant Youtube. Oublie tous les trucs de moldus que tu crois savoir et va plutôt lui dire bonjour, okay ? "

Je rejette ses petites mains de fouine qui veulent me recoiffer en râlant et regarde à nouveau dans la pièce. N'ayant pas été très discrets, nous avons attiré son attention, et la demoiselle jette sur nous un regard un peu agacé. Bon, et bien... Grillé pour grillé, je me lance.

Je m'approche d'elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse, et contemple moi aussi la vitrine, pour me donner du courage. Des clés ouvragées, des papiers calcinés, une coupe très ancienne, rien de bien intéressant selon moi.

" Salut. " Je marmonne, faussement détaché, en enfonçant mes mains moites dans mes poches.

Je sens bien que je dérange. C'est une misanthrope reconnue après tout. J'ai conscience que trouver une fille mignonne n'est pas un prétexte suffisant pour empiéter sur son espace vital comme je le fais, et je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise dans cette situation, mais comme je doute d'avoir d'autres occasions comme celle-ci, je tente le tout pour le tout.

" Tu... tu n'es pas dehors ? "

Je m'entend parler, et j'ai envie de me donner des baffes.

" Il pleut. " Répond-elle froidement.

Déduction simple que j'avais déjà faite avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Quand suis-je devenu stupide ?

" Et pourquoi avoir choisit la salle des trophées ? " Je tente, espérant me rattraper.

" Pour être seule. Mauvais calcul, visiblement. "

Bien, très bien, ça s'appelle un râteau. En belle et due forme. Je fais volte face, et Fabulius secoue la tête et me fait signe de repartir sur le champs de bataille. Avec un soupire fatigué, j'accepte de ne pas bouger et de poursuivre ma dangereuse entreprise. Entre ça et faire de la musique avec Fab', de toute façon, je crois savoir ce que je préfère.

" Ces machins ont quand même l'air de t'intéresser. " Je remarque. " Ils représentent quelque chose pour toi ? "

Elle tourne enfin la tête vers moi, et sa moue démontre que j'ai visé juste. Son visage pourrait être le portrait d'une guerrière, mais elle paraît moins farouche que du temps où elle était brune. Il faut se méfier des apparences. C'est une louve dans un costume d'agneau.

" Une première année m'a posé un tas de questions sur le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. " Finit-elle par répondre. " Ses origines, ses anciennes épreuves, où ça s'était passé, quand, qui les avait organisés, pourquoi des gens y sont morts... "

" Wow. C'est très bizarre comme obsession, pour une gamine. Et pourquoi t'en parler à toi ? Tu t'y connais ?"

" Pas du tout. Mais j'étais entrain de lire un bouquin qui en fait mention, et apparemment un ami à elle voulait l'emprunter aussi. Enfin bref, à cause d'elle j'arrête pas d'y penser. Ce sont les seuls vestiges qu'on a de ces tournois. Et la plupart datent du dernier qu'a eu lieu, l'année où Harry Potter a participé. On peut pas dire que ce soit très instructif."

Je fronce les sourcils et remarque les noms sur les papiers cramés. Son écriture est encore très lisible. Le fanboy en moi rêverait de s'emparer de ce petit trésor, mais heureusement pour moi j'ai une conscience qui me hurle de ne rien tenter d'aussi stupide. Puisque le sujet est épuisé, je me tourne vers Lorelei et lui tend la main.

" Je m'appelle Talisman Whimsy. On se croise depuis six ans, mais on ne s'était jamais présentés, alors... "

Elle regarde ma main et la serre rapidement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas plus les contacts physiques que la compagnie.

" Lorelei Banks. " Marmonne-t-elle.

" Cool, c'est cool. "

Je dois avoir un sourire crétin. Elle croise les bras, agacée, et s'éloigne pour contempler une autre vitrine, cette fois-ci sans aucun intérêt. La décence voudrait que je laisse vraiment tomber cette fois, on frôle le harcèlement. Mais, je ne sais pas, je me sens en confiance malgré tous les signaux contraires.

" Est-ce que tu aimerais... "

" En fait, t'es le frère de cette petite arabe boulotte, non ? Lioubila ? "

" Hmph ! "

Je me dégonfle avec dépit. C'est juste tellement raciste, et tellement commun aussi. Pour la moitié de l'école je suis cousin avec tous les indiens de Poudlard, et du monde si on les écoute. Mais quand on nous confond avec des arabes c'est carrément le cran au dessus dans le racisme ordinaire, la fameuse cécité des privilégiés idiots qui ne voient en nous que des " basanés ". Depuis des années je craque sur Lorelei, et mes rêves s'envolent aujourd'hui en fumée. Cette fois c'est certain, je suis né avec la poisse et elle ne me quittera jamais.

" C'est bon, laisse tomber. " Je grogne.

Je fais demi-tours et Fab' me lance un regard inquiet. Peut-être que ma déception n'est pas belle à voir. Je suis tellement irrité que des termites me courent le long des bras, alors quoi qu'il puisse remarquer, ce n'est rien à côté.

" Retournons à la salle commune. Ma pause est terminée."

On s'avance mais Fab' finit par m'attraper le bras fermement pour me retenir.

" Mec, il y a des centaines de filles très biens qui adoreraient sortir avec un nounours au caramel comme toi. J'attire toutes les barjos superficielles, moi, je ne suis pas un bon exemple, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un fait pour nous, quelque part. C'est obligé, c'est... statistique. "

"Non, crois-moi Fab', personne n'est fait pour moi." Je m'énerve . "Toute ma vie est une succession de cauchemars et de frustrations, et je passe le plus clair de mon temps à douter du sens de mon existence ! Tout me tombe sur le coin de la gueule, et je m'écrase ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Tu connais la recette pour devenir normal, toi ? Il y a forcément un sort pour ça, ou une potion !"

Il m'attrape et me serre contre lui. Ou se serre contre moi, plutôt. Sa petite tête blonde est enfoncée dans ma poitrine et il exerce toute la force qu'il possède pour m'offrir un câlin. Je suis décontenancé, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

" Tu n'es pas normal. C'est pour ça que t'es mon meilleur ami. La vie ici serait vraiment trop naze s'il n'y avait personne comme toi."

Forcément, comment rester fâché quand il dit des choses pareilles ?

" Tu devrais te faire plus confiance. Et me faire plus confiance, aussi ! "Poursuit-il en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule. " Je suis obligé de te courir après pour partager des trucs avec toi, et tu connais toute ma vie, mais tu ne me parles jamais de la tienne. C'est frustrant aussi, ça, tu sais ? C'est cool de faire des plans pour pourrir les Gryffondors ensemble, mais je suis ton pote, je ne sers pas qu'à ça, tu vois ? Laisse-moi t'aider. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe."

Je soupire et l'écarte un peu en comprenant où il veut en venir. Je ne peux pas être plus proche de quelqu'un que je le suis de lui, et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir partager mes secrets, mais est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? J'en doute fort.

" Je vais bien. " Je lui assure.

" Tu viens de me dire le contraire ! " S'offusque-t-il. " Oh allez, t'es pas bête à ce point Tal', tu ne peux pas continuer à te mentir à toi-même : Tu as besoin de mon aide ! "

" Arrête de crier, tu veux ? Lorelei n'est pas loin encore, et puis je te préférais quand tu ne me posais pas de questions."

Il me donne une autre tape et je grogne, cette fois ci il m'a fait mal.

" Je dois faire quoi pour que tu me dises la vérité ? Tu veux que je chante en slip devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall, pour te prouver que je suis prêt à tout ? "

Ca ne devrait pas, mais l'idée me fait rire, et ça apaise un court instant la peine qui me pince le cœur.

" Non. Aucune humiliation publique ne pourra me prouver que tu es prêt à croire mes histoires. Et c'est pas important, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me croit. " J'ajoute devant sa mine contrariée.

Le heurtoir de notre porte énonce son énigme. C'est, sans me vanter, une formalité. Je suis très bon à ce petit jeu, et c'est assez rare que je sois très bon à quelque chose, alors laissez-moi me jeter des fleurs. D'autant que la réflexion me donne une excuse pour ignorer le blond et ses menaces stériles.

" J'te jure, pourquoi je m'inquiète encore pour toi, pas fichu de t'occuper de tes miches... " grommelle-t-il. " J'trouverais. Pas besoin qu'on te croit, la bonne blague... Ça espère que je vais le traîner à l'infirmerie dès qu'il a une migraine, mais genre, je peux pas savoir pourquoi. Et ça voit des trucs, et puis ça chouine sur sa sœur, et moi bonne poire je lui remonte le moral. C'est vrai, à quoi je peux bien servir d'autre ? Je vais le trouver, ton secret à la con, et là tu seras bien désolé de pas m'avoir fait confiance. Tu verras."

" La constellation du Centaure. " Je répond à la porte.

" C'est ça, fait ton malin. Cours d'astrologie de deuxième année, t'es pas non plus un génie."

Je rentre. Héléna a prit la place de Cassie devant le plateau d'échec. Quand elle se tourne vers nous, j'élude son regard et vient prendre mon devoir laissé en plan sur la table pour aller le finir dans mon dortoir. J'ai eu assez de compagnie pour aujourd'hui.

J'entends au loin Fabulius et la préfète se disputer à propos de moi, comme des parents se disputeraient l'éducation de leur adolescent mal dans sa peau. Je connais ça par cœur. Sauf qu'avec mes vrais parents, ça finit toujours par mon exil dans un centre thérapeutique débile. Ils y viendront aussi, à me dire que je suis malade, qu'on trouvera un traitement... Si je leur disais la vérité, ce serait cent fois pire. Je deviendrais un monstre.

Après quelques minutes, les arguments laissent place à des accords de guitare. La musique adoucit les heurts, et ses échos ne sont pas si désagréables. Des rais de lumière qui vibrent et virevoltent dans un ballet rythmé qui accroche mon regard et encourage mes muscles à se relâcher, ma pression à retomber, et mes larmes à monter.

Je ressors le carnet de ma poche pour me distraire de mon envie de pleurer. Le dessin de monsieur Potter semble me fixer. Je le trouve terrifiant, pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. Je crois que ce qui me perturbe, c'est le soin que j'ai apporté aux détails. Il suffit de tourner les pages pour se rendre compte que toutes mes visions sont très détaillées. Elles sont bien vivantes. Mais aucune encore n'avait prit forme humaine auparavant. Elle est la seule, la toute première à se présenter sous des traits connus. Et je me suis attardé sur ses mains. Pourquoi ?

Je renifle et m'essuie les yeux pour y voir plus clair. Tout est fidèle au souvenir que j'en ai. Mais est-ce fidèle à la réalité ? J'ai vu des photos d'Harry Potter, et je l'ai aperçu une fois à la gare, mais je ne me suis pas approché. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il est fort improbable que j'ai pu analyser aussi distinctement ses mains. Alors une question parmi toutes les autres me taraude : Ces détails, ces cicatrices, sont-elles le fruit de mon imagination ou le reflet de la réalité ? J'entrevois ici la réponse à tous mes doutes. Vous comprenez ? Si c'est mon imagination, une simple hallucination, dans ce cas monsieur Potter ne possède pas ces cicatrices. En revanche, si c'est la réalité, et donc qu'il les possède, ça voudra dire que je n'hallucine pas ! Si ce que je vois est réel alors... Alors tous ces monstres existent et je ne suis pas fou. Ce serait une maigre consolation.

Ed Finnigan ouvre la porte, les bras chargés de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. C'est en les posant en tas sur son lit qu'il remarque ma présence.

" Ah, ça va pas ? " demande-t-il immédiatement. " Vous avez rompu, Fab' et toi, ou quoi ? "

Je ris nerveusement et secoue la tête.

" On n'a jamais été ensemble. Et on s'est juste pris la tête. "

" Vous l'êtes pas ? Mince, j'ai peut-être lancé une rumeur alors... " marmonne-t-il.

Je soupire, une rumeur comme ça est inoffensive, surtout pour moi. Je ne suis pas un personnage très important ou populaire dans l'école, la plupart des gens ne savent pas qui je suis, même parmi les élèves de ma promotion. Je range mon carnet discrètement, ne laissant plus paraître que mon devoir incomplet. Ed s'assoit sur son lit pour lire le premier tome de " Alchimie : Les premières métamorphoses "d'Harold Fierpied, lecture qu'on était tous sensé exécuter avant la rentrée et qu'il a probablement oublié au profit de ses vacances aux Bermudes. J'essaie encore de me remettre au travail, en vain.

" Hey, Ed ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Ton père était dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, pas vrai ? "

Ma question lui fait lâcher son bouquin avec un immense sourire rempli de fierté.

" Ouais, même qu'il a établi un camps de résistance dans l'enceinte de l'école pendant l'occupation mangemort ! Mais il a jamais voulu me dire où exactement. " Ajoute-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

" C'est vraiment cool. " J'admets avec le sourire, toujours admiratif de ces héros si proches de nous. " Et à ton avis, comment il faisait pour protéger ses proches ? Quand on a des secrets aussi importants, ça doit être... Je ne sais pas... Une responsabilité immense. Surtout pour un adolescent de notre âge. "

Ed hausse les épaules.

" Il n'était pas tout seul. Ses secrets, il les partageait avec de vrais amis. "

" Forcément, si ton meilleur ami c'est Harry Potter... "

Il rit, me coupant dans mon cynisme.

" C'était pas son meilleur ami ! Mon père m'a même avoué qu'il avait jamais été super proche de Potter, il a cru assez longtemps que le retour de Voldemort, tout ça, c'étaient des conneries. Il en est pas fier, du coup il me répète toujours de ne pas traiter quelqu'un de menteur si j'ai pas toutes les infos en main."

" Mais... Potter n'a jamais eu peur qu'il le trahisse, du coup ? " Je demande prudemment, ne voulant pas le vexer malgré l'aspect accusateur de ma question.

L'irlandais se renfrogne quand même un petit peu, mais à ma grande surprise, il a même réponse à ça.

" Toute l'Armée de Dumbledore a signé un contrat. Si ils se dénonçaient les uns les autres, ils finissaient défigurés ou un truc dans le genre. "

" Ah, ouais, c'est radicale pour s'assurer de la loyauté de quelqu'un ! "

Je ris nerveusement, jusqu'à ce que l'idée se fraie un chemin dans ma caboche. Fabulius a plus que raison, j'ai désespérément besoin d'un ami qui me croit, qui me comprenne, qui ne me vois pas comme un fou. Mais lui faire confiance ? Impossible. S'il veut entrer dans mon univers tordu, il faut qu'il comprenne que j'ai besoin d'une assurance. Je ne dois plus me cacher. Je dois seulement me protéger.


	4. Un pachyderme dans le couloir

**Bonjour les caticornes ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, et pardon pour ce mois de retard. On va dire que c'est les vacances, il y a du relachement x) En tout cas, voici comme promis un chapitre plus long et, je l'espère, avec beaucoup plus d'action. Nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet ! **

**D'immenses merci également pour les encouragements, les relectures et toute la patience déployée avec moi : Charlie Eriksen est la meilleure ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Aaah, j'aimerais tellement étirer mon dos en cet instant ! Mais c'est impossible, je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Les pieds de Fab' me rentrent dans les genoux, et vu sa position, je crois quand même que c'est lui qui souffre le plus.

" Tu le vois ? " murmure-t-il aussi bas qu'il le peut.

L'obscurité de ce couloir m'empêche de bien distinguer les formes mais heureusement les yeux des chats ont tendance à briller dans le noir. Je hoche la tête et retient ma respiration lorsque l'animal passe tout près de l'alcôve où nous nous sommes réfugiés. Il prend le temps de se frotter ça et là, puis s'en va. J'expire lentement pour rester aussi silencieux que possible et nous nous détendons enfin.

" C'était moins une. "

" Bénis soit ton don pour les sorts de camouflage, ô Fabulius mon maître. " je plaisante tandis qu'il s'extirpe péniblement de notre cachette. " Mais on peut essayer d'être autre chose qu'un bout de mur ? Une armure peut-être ? Tu ferais une statue de gobelin très convaincante "

J'accepte son aide pour sortir et m'étire un instant. Nous reprenons notre marche discrète à l'opposé de Lord Grubby. Un face à face avec ses petites moustaches signerait notre arrêt de mort. Rusard n'attend qu'une bonne raison pour nous faire la peau.

" Donc, pour en revenir à notre deal... qu'est-ce qui se passera quand je toucherais ton carnet ? "

" Tu deviendras gardien de mon secret. Techniquement ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté un sortilège de protection pour m'assurer que tu ne me dénonceras pas. "

Fabulius lève les yeux au ciel.

" Te dénoncer ? Tu crois vraiment avoir besoin de te protéger de moi ? A t'entendre c'est un secret super grave, genre t'es un extra-terrestre recherché par la NASA ou un truc du genre. "

Je soupire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il discute ma décision, ni même qui est ce Nasa en quête d'extra-terrestres.

" Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi, pas la peine de dramatiser. " Je m'agace. " Mais je dois m'assurer que tu ne diras rien à personne. Même si tu crois que c'est pour mon bien. "

Son regard bleu devient inquiet. Je lui tapote le dos pour le rassurer, mon but n'est pas de me faire plaindre. On s'arrête à quelques pas du tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ronfle bien tranquillement. Je pose mon sac et l'ouvre, tandis que mon ami fait le guet.

" Il nous reste combien de temps ? " Je demande.

" Moins d'une heure. "

" Parfait. "

J'ai le sourire en imaginant le chaos qui régnera à l'instant même où le premier élève sortira de son dortoir. Nous avons déjà terminé nos installations devant les portes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Nous terminerons bien sûr par notre propre dortoir, pour brouiller les pistes. Je vous le dis, ce sera l'Halloween le plus spectaculaire de notre scolarité ! Jusqu'à l'année prochaine, évidemment.

" Et si quelqu'un d'autre touche ce carnet ? " Reprend Fab'.

" J'y ai pensé. Ça n'arrivera pas, il est caché par un bon paquet de sortilèges. Personne ne pourrait tomber dessus par hasard, ça je te le garantis. " Je lui répond en rendant sa grande taille à la citrouille grimaçante que je cachais dans mon sac.

Je la fais léviter, la plaçant au-dessus du passage. Normalement elle y restera jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un déclenche le piège. Nous retournons aussitôt dans notre dortoir, plaçant la quatrième citrouille avant de fermer la porte. Les ronflements de nos camarades nous accueillent, ce qui est très rassurant. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre disparition cette nuit. Maintenant qu'on y est, je deviens nerveux. Je montre la place au pied de mon lit.

" Attends là. "

Fabulius essaie de s'empêcher de ricaner, mais il a sûrement repensé à la stupide rumeur de Finigan. Je m'assois par terre et pointe ma baguette sur l'espace apparemment vide sous le sommier.

" Revelio." Je murmure en dessinant une croix dans l'espace.

Une masse sombre et rectangulaire apparaît. Je tire de sous mon lit la vieille valise noire et cabossée qui m'accompagne depuis ma première année. Yuyu y a collé plusieurs autocollants fleuris qui ont jaunis et se sont craquelés par endroit. Je retrace du bout de ma baguette l'autocollant le plus écorché, dont les pétales s'effacent alors pour révéler une serrure.

" Alohomora."

Avec un petit déclic, la poche dérobée sur le dessus de ma valise s'ouvre pour révéler mon précieux carnet. J'ai un léger sourire en constatant la surprise de Fab'. Il semblerait que je sois parvenu à l'impressionner en fin de compte ! Malheureusement pas pour les bonnes raisons.

" Tu es complètement paranoïaque. "

Je m'assois à côté de lui et tire les rideaux du baldaquin. Et puis le silence s'installe, gênant, angoissant même. J'hésite encore.

" Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? " Je demande, inquiet. " On pourrait oublier cette histoire et faire comme avant. Tu ne me croirais pas fou. "

" Tal', arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai pas l'intention de changer de comportement avec toi juste parce que tu te révèles encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. File-moi ce machin orange, qu'on en finisse. "

Je grimace et le lui tend avec un tremblement incontrôlable. Je me croyais prêt pourtant. Le blond me tapote gentiment l'épaule avant de le prendre. Rien de notable ne se produit et cependant, le voilà mon gardien du secret. Il l'ouvre avec précaution à la première page, puis feuillette un peu. Son expression devient de plus en plus perplexe au fil de sa lecture.

" C'est quoi ce truc ? Une blague d'Halloween super élaborée ? Chapeau pour les illustrations cela dit, c'est bien creepy . "

Je me prend la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

" Tu ne me crois pas. "

" Te croire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je regarde ! "

Je crierais bien ma frustration à sa figure mais ça ne serait pas vraiment discret, et je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour révéler mon secret à tout le dortoir sur un coup de stress. Fabulius se rattrape, sincèrement désolé d'avoir mis ma parole en doute en voyant que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire.

" C'est juste dur à croire ! Y'a pas moyen que ces choses existent pour de vrai ! "

" C'est ce que je vois, Fab'. C'est peut-être de la folie, mais c'est une folie que j'ai de naissance. T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de grandir avec tous ces monstres que personne ne voit ! Avant, mes parents croyaient juste que j'avais trop d'imagination et que j'exprimais mes peurs infantiles en inventant des créatures fabuleuses et effrayantes. Maintenant, ils pensent que je suis malade et victime d'hallucinations. "

" M'en veux pas, vieux, mais... Même sans parler de Gargantua, là, qui se baladerait dans la Grande Salle au milieu des repas sans déranger les tables, tu ne penses pas qu'on le sentirait si des épines ou des flammes nous sortaient de la peau ? "

" Vous le sentez ! C'est juste une sensation normale pour vous, c'est de la tension nerveuse et un afflux de sang qui vous monte aux joues, tu comprends ça ? Les images que ça crée chez moi sont réelles, mais juste pour moi, et je n'ai aucun moyen de les rendre réelles pour toi aussi. Tu me crois attentif parce que je sais toujours ce que les gens ressentent, pas vrai ? Et bien je vois ces choses et le reste c'est une simple interprétation. Fab', j'invente rien ! Ce truc me pourrit la vie, j'ai même vraiment pensé à me foutre en l'air. Il faut que tu me crois, je t'en prie... "

Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre et relis mes notes les plus récentes. Notamment celles concernant monsieur Potter.

" Ça doit être invivable. " Finit-il par admettre. " Comment t'arrive à vivre dans cette école avec toute cette pollution visuelle ? "

J'hausse les épaules et regarde le givre qui se forme autours de mon ami.

" Je n'ai pas le choix. "

Il hoche la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux, encaissant mon secret avec un calme emprunt de tristesse et surtout de fatigue.

" Il n'y a rien à faire ? N'importe quoi ?"

C'est lorsqu'il me demande ça que je réalise qu'il est bien là, qu'il sait et qu'il ne part pas en courant. En fait, il est même entrain de proposer son aide ! La chape de plomb qui pesait sur ma poitrine depuis si longtemps a disparu d'un seul coup et j'ai l'impression de respirer à fond pour la première fois de ma vie. Cette sensation de liberté est incroyable , étourdissante même. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi léger.

" Franchement, Fab' ? Tu viens déjà d'en faire beaucoup. " Je lui répond avec un sourire soulagé.

…

POP !

Un cri de surprise accompagne l'explosion de notre citrouille, et rapidement suit la pagaille, mélange de confusion, de peur et de rires. Surtout des rires. Fab' et moi échangeons un regard complice et nous soumettons à notre blague anonyme. Des flammèches colorées crépitent comme un joyeux feu d'artifice et fondent sur nous et nos camarades, diffusant sur notre peau des lettrages tels que " Monstrueusement classe ", " Beauté Fatale " ou " Génie diabolique". Quelques compliments stylisés choisis soigneusement pour diffuser en masse un message positif à tous nos camarades, toutes maisons confondues.

" Cool. " Commente succinctement Pavel, touché à la main gauche.

Il sourit en coin, fier d'exhiber son nouveau statut de " Bête de Science ". Hélène se vante auprès de Fabulius d'être une " Merveilleuse Créature ", et je découvre sous mon col de robe que je suis " Fatalement adorable ".

C'est au petit déjeuner que nous découvrons l'ampleur de notre succès. La plupart des réactions sont très positives, les élèves comparant leurs messages, cherchant des paires, commentant la pertinence des compliments. Lyudmila me saute quasiment dessus et enserre mon cou de ses petits bras potelés.

" C'était trop génial ! Vous deux, vous êtes des génies ! "

Je ris et lui embrasse la joue sur laquelle s'étalent les mots " Mignonne à en crever ". Sa tête scintille d'étincelles de joie à tel point que ses cheveux noirs semblent recouverts de paillettes. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de la rendre heureuse. Et pour une fois, les étincelles semblent virales. Beaucoup de gens autour de moi les arborent telles des couronnes de lumière. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple surprise comme celle-ci pouvait avoir un tel impact sur mon environnement. Fabulius commente avec amusement :

" C'est sensé rester anonyme, mais merci. "

" Tu m'as manqué Yuyu . Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me parler plus souvent ? "

Elle fait une petite moue.

" Je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais ? J'ai une vie sociale, moi aussi. "

C'est mignon de sa part de croire que j'ai une vraie vie sociale. Fab' et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il côtoie plus de monde que je n'en côtoierais jamais.

" Tu t'es fait des amis, alors ? "

" Quelques-uns. " Confirme-t-elle avec un large sourire. " Il y a des tas de gens hyper intéressants dans cette école ! Scorpius, par exemple, m'apprend plein de choses. Il est trooop cultivé. Et il veut bien jouer aux échecs avec moi, même si il n'est pas très doué. "

" Aoutch... " Grimace Fab' en m'observant.

Il n'est pas fou, il sait que je ne vais pas apprécier.

" Scorpius Malfoy ? De Serpentard ? "

" Oh, je ne suis pas allé voir quel tattoo il a eu ! Je vais lui demander . "

Lyudmila s'apprête à partir en sautillant mais je la retiens doucement par le bras.

" Yuyu, pourquoi tu traînes avec ce mec ? Lui et Potter ne s'attirent que des ennuis. En plus tu sais tout ce que Papa pense de la famille Malfoy ... "

Elle m'observe, surprise. Sa lumière vacille.

" Il est très gentil. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand je cherchais des livres de médicomagie à la bibliothèque, son papa à lui fait médecine, tu sais ? Et il paraît qu'il est très bon à ça ! Il travaille à Sainte-Mangouste. "

" Je m'en fiche de ce que fait son père, et je sais très bien pourquoi tu cherches des livres de médecine. Je n'aime pas ça, Yuyu. En plus, j'aurais pu t'aider, et jouer aux échecs avec toi aussi. "

Elle récupère son bras, un peu sèchement.

" Tal' , arrête de me traiter comme un bébé ! J'ai le droit de voir d'autres garçons que toi, c'est pas à toi de décider avec qui je suis amie ! Scorpius est intelligent, et drôle, et beau, et je suis vraiment contente qu'il veuille bien passer du temps avec moi, me raconter ses aventures et tout, même si je suis nouvelle. "

" Il a deux ans de plus ! Et c'est le meilleur ami d'Albus Poissard Potter ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, tu es ma petite sœur, tu comprends non ? Yuyu ?"

Je pensais lui faire comprendre mon point de vue, elle et moi avons toujours su nous entendre. Mais en voyant ses étincelles s'éteindre les unes après les autres, je découvre avec horreur les dégâts que je viens de causer. Je m'empresse de bredouiller des excuses mais il est trop tard, le mal est fait. Elle part directement à la table des serpents.

Talisman Whimsy, auto-saboteur professionnel, pour vous servir. Je me tourne vers Fabulius pour chercher son soutient mais dès que ma sœur a évoqué Malfoy il a cherché à éviter la conversation. Je le surprend à regarder la pièce en plissant des yeux, cherchant probablement à voir ce que moi seul peut voir.

" Oui, il est derrière toi. " Je marmonne sombrement. " Et ma sœur me fait la gueule ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

Le blondinet prend le temps de regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de me répondre.

" Arrêter de dénigrer ses fréquentations ? Ce serait un bon début. J'aime pas plus que toi l'idée qu'elle fréquente d'aussi près ces mecs là, après tout l'an dernier ils ont bien failli y rester ! Sauf qu'elle a raison, ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui elle voit ou non. Lyudmila a onze ans, il est temps qu'elle assume ses propres choix. "

" Donc toi, la seule fois où tu te rappelles du nom de ma sœur c'est pour me le balancer à la gueule... Je retiens. "

Il sourit alors que je ronchonne.

" Elle fait des recherches pour toi ? " Me demande-t-il.

" Avec ce que mes parents racontent, tout ce qu'elle risque de trouver prouvera que je suis cinglé. "

" Ça veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce que tu as ? "

" Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais parlé avant toi. "

" Tu me fais plus confiance qu'à ta propre petite sœur ? "

" Je ne dirais pas ça... "

Je fais la moue, mais je me demande si, dans le fond, il n'aurait pas raison.

…

" Vous vous placerez en binômes. Je considère à partir de maintenant que vous maîtrisez tous les sortilèges informulés, je ne veux donc entendre que le crépitement de vos baguettes. Rappelez-vous de bien vous concentrer, visualisez le sort dans votre tête et maîtrisez votre main. Trembler n'est pas une option lorsque vous combattez les forces du mal ! "

J'ai du mal à ne pas rire devant ce genre d'avertissements. Mr. Parnassus est tellement intense. Contrairement à nos précédents professeurs, celui-ci privilégie la pratique à la théorie, ce qui est vraiment intéressant. La salle de classe est donc dépouillée de son arrangement originel, les tables sont alignées contre les murs et l'espace est prévu pour que nous nous entraînions sans nous gêner les uns les autres.

" Bon, c'est pas contre toi, Whimsy, mais je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. " Me fait Héléna. " Je pense que je vais aller ... "

Je la coupe en me présentant directement face à Potter. Je m'amuse de son exclamation d'indignation et la regarde partir avec Pavel.

" Oh non, quoi encore ? " grommelle le gryffondor en me remarquant.

Je lève les mains en signe de paix. Je peux voir sous son col un bout du tatouage de ce matin. Il a commencé à disparaître, mais Fab ' et moi les avons conçus pour qu'ils restent une vingtaine d'heures sur la peau. Si ça reste plus longtemps, nous risquons d'en prendre pour notre grade.

" Rien, je me dis que puisqu'on est tous les deux nuls dans cette option, on n'a rien à perdre à se mettre ensemble . "

"Hors de question."

Ses espoirs s'évanouissent quand il constate que ma distraction a suffit pour que tous les autres forment leurs binômes. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un soupirer aussi fort.

" Je te déteste, Whimsy. "

" Réciproquement, Potter. Tu commences ? "

Nous nous mettons en position de duel. Je vois dans son regard qu'il cherche quel sort m'envoyer en premier. Je ne ment pas en disant que nous sommes tous les deux des billes en défense contre les forces du mal, alors la liste ne doit pas être bien longue, je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est bizarre de se dire qu'un Potter, ou même un Weasley en fait, soit mauvais dans cette matière. Le talent n'a rien de génétique, il faut croire. Un trait rouge me fonce dessus. Un sort de désarmement, vraiment ? Il n'essaie même pas de me surprendre en fait. Je le pare même avec mon bouclier le plus faiblard.

" C'était pas mal. " Je le rassure à mi-voix en voyant sa grimace de dépit.

" C'est ça... " Grogne-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules, s'il ne prend pas les compliments c'est son problème. Je lui envoie un sort de jambe en cotons. Il se vautre mollement la seconde d'après. Ce cours va être long. Je rompt le sort et l'aide à se relever, mais je vois que James commence sérieusement à être contrarié. Des épines percent la fine peau sur le dessus de sa main. C'est dommage qu'Héléna ne s'intéresse pas à lui, au final ils feraient un si beau couple d'oursins !

" Hey, souffle un peu ! C'est un cours, y'a rien de personnel là dedans. "

Il me bouscule d'une main pour m'obliger à reculer et à reprendre position. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

" Potter, on ne peut pas faire une trêve ? "

" Fallait y penser avant de m'humilier devant toute l'école. "

Notre professeur nous rappelle à l'ordre. Nous sommes encore obligé de nous échanger des sortilèges médiocres, là où tout le monde autours de nous semble jouer sa vie. Certains de mes camarades volent même dans la pièce dans une explosion heureusement sans gravité. Mais j'en connais qui auront quelques bleus et de grosses courbatures d'ici demain.

" Je suis désolé pour ça. " Je finis par dire à James. " Sincèrement. J'ai perdu mon calme quand t'as insulté ma sœur. On touche pas à Lyudmila, tu comprend ça non ? T'aimerais pas que j'insulte ton frère ou ta sœur non plus. "

" Ce que je comprend, c'est que t'as un grain. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle discute donjons, pièges et autres conneries avec Albus et Scorpius ? "

Je me fige une seconde, suffisante pour me faire désarmer. Le gryffondor attrape ma baguette au vol avec un sourire soulagé.

" C'est de ça qu'ils discutent ? Je croyais qu'ils parlaient médecine. " Je bredouille, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

" On s'en fiche, non ? Ça ne nous regarde pas. " Me réplique-t-il en me jetant ma baguette.

" Comment ça, on s'en fiche ? Ton frère cherche toujours les emmerdes, il veut devenir un petit héros comme votre cher papa, et je devrais dire à Yuyu : Vas-y, fonce, c'est sans danger ? S'il veut explorer la forêt en quête de centaures comme l'an dernier, tu compte le laisser faire ?"

James regarde autours de lui comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un me fasse taire, ce qui me met hors de moi.

" Tu sais quoi ? " Je m'agace. " Je pensais que tu serais assez mature pour comprendre que nous sommes les aînés, que c'est notre responsabilité de protéger nos frères et sœurs, mais je me trompais. Je suis même sûr que ça te fait plaisir, tout ça. T'es fier qu'Albus suive les traces de vos parents, peut-être même que tu es jaloux. Après tout c'est lui le petit clone de ton père, toi tu lui ressemble à peine. Et je ne parle même pas de tes performances en quidditch ! C'est juste pathétique."

Fabulius aurait été dans cette classe, il m'aurait empêché de dire toutes ces choses blessantes, et je n'aurais pas eu à regretter mes paroles pour la seconde fois de la journée. C'était méchant, disproportionné, et je le sais déjà. James serre sa baguette, sa tempe palpite, je n'ai même pas besoin des échos pour savoir qu'il est furieux. Ce sont pourtant les échos qui désamorcent la situation. Un en particulier.

Harry Potter en personne m'observe par dessus l'épaule de son fils. Ses yeux verts me fixent sans ciller, me glaçant le sang. Ses mains entourent lentement le cou de James et se referment sur lui, fort. James essaie de dire un mot, répliquer quelque chose, mais il a la gorge serrée. A mes yeux, littéralement. Je détourne vite le regard, effrayé, et m'éloigne de lui.

Je suis face à un cas de conscience qui me donne des sueurs froides. Le cours se termine, et je viens de provoquer un cataclysme dans la tête d'un mec qui n'avait rien demandé à la base ! J'avais un seul gros problème, maintenant j'en ai deux ! Je devrais m'excuser ? C'est trop perturbant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis en danger !

Nous prenons une remarque acerbe de notre prof, comme quoi nous serions morts dix fois avec une attitude pareille, ce qui me conviendrait mieux à l'heure actuelle. James est déjà partit, entraînant son faux père dans son sillage. Je dois lutter contre mes instincts, je sais que c'est une hallucination, mais ça semble horriblement réel.

Et puis zut ! J'ai provoqué cette chose, en écrasant mon camarade sous le poids de son héritage, je dois pouvoir la faire disparaître ! Pourtant, si mes grands pas pressés me ramènent vers Potter, c'est sans espoir de calmer le jeu. Il est déjà beaucoup trop tard. Il pousse un cri de frustration qui me fait sursauter.

La dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être, nous le savions tous les deux. Et provoquer James est parfaitement stupide de ma part. Il est à cran, la peau couverte de plus d'épines que de tâches de rousseur, et la figure paternelle, plus effrayante que jamais, enserre ses épaules au point d'y enfoncer les ongles.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de si grave pour que tu me pourrisse l'existence ?! " S'époumone-t-il.

Je n'oublie pas toutes les insultes qu'on a pu s'échanger, les coups bas qu'il m'a fait ces six dernières années, mais au pire qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des chamailleries d'enfants. Ç'aurait été plus simple d'admettre que j'étais jaloux de lui. Sa famille, sa beauté, sa notoriété, et plus que tout sa grande normalité... Je ne le déteste pas vraiment. Tout s'est juste envenimé si vite ! Je tente de me justifier, au final aussi à bout de nerfs :

" Je voulais seulement protéger ma sœur ! "

" De quoi ? Tu crois les Potter contagieux ? "

" Les Potter cassent tout ce qu'ils touchent ! "

A ce moment précis aucun de nous ne sait qui a tiré sa baguette en premier. Lui ? Moi ? Monsieur Potter ? Mais cette action brutale attire immédiatement plus de regards et en quelques secondes seulement la foule se compacte sur nous. Héléna tente de s'interposer.

" Ça suffit, vous deux ! Vous voulez vous faire renvoyer ? "

D'autres attendent que nous commencions à nous battre. Mais nous perdons en confiance, nous n'avions pas prévu d'avoir un public. Un bruit fort, indescriptible, m'emplit la tête. Je regarde nerveusement autours de moi. Quelque chose cloche. James doit l'avoir sentit comme moi, l'écho de son père s'est évanoui.

" Allez Potter ! "

" Battez-vous ! "

" Fout-le à poil, Whimsy ! "

" Vérole-lui la gueule ! "

On se regarde, aussi confus et effrayés l'un que l'autre, et commençons à baisser nos baguettes. Le bruit me donne la migraine, ma vue se trouble un peu. C'est pour cela que je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'absence des petits rhinocéros qui cavalent d'ordinaire sur les murs de pierre. Ils devraient pourtant être là.

Le sol tremble sous mes pas. Je regarde mes pieds avec affolement. Suis-je seul à ressentir ça ? Je redresse la tête et là, je vois cette énorme bête traverser tel un fantôme la foule et le fils Potter.

" Qu'est-c... ! "

…

L'air remplit faiblement mes poumons. Douloureusement.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'entrouvre les yeux, la lumière me brûle et je clos mes paupières à nouveau. Je reprend une goulée d'air, plus longue, mais qui me donne la nausée. Ma bouche est très sèche et pâteuse. Un violent acouphène m'empêche de distinguer les voix qui m'entourent. Plusieurs personnes sont là, je le sens, mais pas la foule de tout à l'heure.

" … Imsy... ieur Whimsy... "

Je ne connais pas cette voix, enfin je ne crois pas. Merlin, j'ai tellement mal ! Mal partout. Je sens la chaleur d'un oreiller sous ma tête, son tissu me gratte. Mes cheveux semblent peser une tonne sur mon crâne. J'entrouvre à peine les yeux cette fois, priant que mes longs cils noirs me protègent de l'agression de la lumière du jour. Je tousse, ce qui brise l'acouphène.

" Aaah ! "

Je crie de douleur en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles brûlantes. Mon propre hurlement résonne dans ma tête comme un millier de cloches. On m'attrape les poignets et soudain le bruit revient. Ce sont juste des voix, mais elles sont amplifiées comme dans un stade. L'une d'elle je crois, non, je suis sûr, est à Fabulius. Je tend la main dans sa direction. Je suis terrorisé, et j'ai si mal !

Quelqu'un enlace mes doigts, mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui. L'instant d'après je tourne la tête et vomis une bile acide.

" Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Sale petit... "

" Monsieur Malfoy ! "

" A chaque fois ! Il y a bien deux côtés à chaque lit, il me semble ! "

" Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous calmer ou je ne vous laisse plus approcher mon patient. "

" Ce n'est plus votre patient, Mrs. Pomfresh, et d'ailleurs à ce propos : Tout le monde dehors ! "

Si mes yeux n'étaient pas si secs, je pleurerais de douleur. Ces éclats de voix ont achevé de parfaire ma migraine pour la rendre insupportable. Je suis à deux doigts de reperdre connaissance. La main qui serrait la mienne s'en va. Les protestations autours du lit s'éloignent petit à petit. Il y a ensuite des bruits de pas, de rideaux, un sortilège vaguement marmonné d'une voix lente, un brin nasillarde.

Enfin le silence. Le calme...

" Voyons voir ces yeux... " Murmure la voix traînante.

La lumière est beaucoup plus supportable car on a tiré les rideaux, une seule bougie flotte désormais à proximité de moi et de mon... Médicomage ?

Je croise un regard gris sous une frange de longs cils blonds, inspectant mes propres yeux avec beaucoup d'attention. C'est drôle, j'ai déjà vu des iris comme celles-ci avant. Il me faut un moment pour remettre toutes les informations en place.

Sans prévenir, monsieur Malfoy fait claquer ses doigts près de mon oreille. J'ai un sursaut terrible qui réveille encore plus de souffrance, et l'écho de ma peur tonne dans la pièce. Je voudrais m'éteindre, là, maintenant, que plus rien ne me parvienne. Ni son, ni image, ni odeur, rien qu'un vide enveloppant et rassurant.

" Hyperesthésie. " Note à voix basse le grand homme blond qui se redresse enfin, éloignant son parfum entêtant de mes narines. " Nous allons devoir y aller avec délicatesse. "

Aller où ? Faire quoi ? Je tourne mollement la tête vers lui pour l'interroger d'un regard. Il a un élégant petit sourire au milieu d'une barbe blonde, élégante elle aussi, parfaitement taillée pour probablement restructurer un visage jugé trop pointu, trop lisse, trop délicat... Il a un grand front, ou peut-être qu'il s'est un peu dégarni avec le temps. Ses cheveux longs sont retenus en bun, une coiffure qui commence à perdre en notoriété mais qui reste étonnement sophistiquée sur lui. Tout en lui a l'air jeune, dynamique, frais, même avenant en fait. Très loin de l'idée que je me faisais du controversé Draco Malfoy.

" Vos côtes sont ressoudées, mais l'hématome est important. " M'explique-t-il en pressant à peine le bout des doigts sur mon abdomen. " Les deux hématomes, en fait. Celui provoqué par le sortilège qui vous a heurté par devant, et celui du mur sur lequel votre dos s'est écrasé. "

Nom d'une chouette, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? J'essaie de me souvenir. La dernière image marquante qui me vient en tête c'est le très réaliste rhinocéros blanc, de grande taille, qui a traversé le corps de Potter pour ruer dans ma direction. Mais c'est impossible, je veux dire, un écho n'est pas tangible. Il n'a pas pu me heurter. Une hallucination ne peut pas faire ça !

Monsieur Malfoy m'aide à me redresser, bien que cela me coûte, et porte un verre d'eau à mes lèvres. Je ne bois qu'une demie gorgée avant de me remettre à tousser.

" Le traumas crânien est impressionnant également, mais rassurez-vous, c'est quelque chose qui se gère très bien ici. Un cognard aurait fait autant de dégâts, sinon plus. "

Je grimace et accepte une autre gorgée d'eau avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

" Depuis quand je.. ? "

" Pratiquement vingt-quatre heures. " Me répond-il en reposant le verre sur la table de chevet, entre les extraordinairement nombreuses cartes de bon rétablissement et les paquets de friandises, parfois entamés. " C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, je suis médicomage, expert en blessures magiques. "

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, pourquoi ce n'est pas l'infirmière de l'école qui s'occupe de moi ? Il s'assoit sur une chaise à mon chevet et s'explique de lui-même :

" D'ordinaire je ne prend pas de cas en dehors de la juridiction de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, à Londres. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un fils à Poudlard. Et Scorpius a fermement insisté auprès de la direction de l'école pour que je vienne m'occuper de votre cas. "

Yuyu... Ce serait elle qui aurait poussé son précieux ami serpent à appeler papa à la rescousse ?

" J'ai d'abord cru que son inquiétude était disproportionnée, mais les circonstances de votre agression m'ont ensuite beaucoup intriguées. Le jeune Potter vous a mis dans un sale état. Personne ne sait dire comment il s'y est pris. "

Je me redresse un peu plus à ces mots, incrédule.

" Potter ? Non c'est... c'est pas lui. "

Je l'ai vu baisser sa baguette, je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien.

" Il vous a provoqué en duel, d'après plusieurs témoins. Et l'instant d'après, vous étiez propulsé contre le mur et vous perdiez connaissance. "

" C'est pas Potter. " Je répète en me massant les côtes. " Il en est incapable. O-on allait ranger nos baguettes, c'était une dispute stupide, et puis... "

Je me remet à tousser.

" Si ce garçon n'est ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son père, je ne serais pas surpris. " M'assure l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement. " Mais il clame aussi son innocence. Ses parents sont informés de la situation, ainsi que les vôtres, et lorsque j'aurais pu déterminer quel sortilège a provoqué vos blessures et bien... Il est probable que James Potter soit exclu de Poudlard. Professeur Mac Gonagall s'y oppose pour le moment, mais c'est un miracle que tous vos organes soient encore intacts, et aucun élève ici ne devrait avoir à craindre pour sa vie. "

Je secoue la tête, lentement.

" Demandez à notre prof de DCFM, Potter ne maîtrise que Expeliarmus et Protego ! Il est super bon en théorie, mais en pratique c'est une tanche, on s'est entraînés juste avant cette histoire et il n'a pas été fichu de me mettre au tapis une seule fois ! Vous vous trompez de cible, je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui. Vous ne devez pas le faire renvoyer, il est innocent ! "

Monsieur Malfoy me fait signe de me calmer et borde même mes draps pour m'empêcher de m'agiter. J'ai beau essayer, je ne vois pas du tout l'homme décrit par mon père. Il finit par me demander, très doucement :

" Alors qui ? "

Pendant un instant j'envisage de répondre qu'un pachyderme invisible m'a chargé au milieu du couloirs. Et je réalise que ça n'a pas le moindre sens, même pour moi.

" Je... Je ne sais pas. "

* * *

**Voilà voilà ... Ca vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? Une petite review...?**

**Si vous vous êtes posé la question : Oui, Mrs Pomfresh est encore de ce monde ! Increvables ces infirmières. xD Et pour la description "so hipster" de Draco Malfoy, surtout ne m'en voulez pas. Il se trouve que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un fanart que bien sûr je ne retrouve plus et je ne peux plus m'enlever cette image de la tête. Vous finirez par l'adopter, vous verrez. Fufufu**

**A bientôt j'espère ! Portez-vous bien !**


	5. La berceuse de l'Homme de Sable

Les larges fenêtres de l'infirmerie baignent la pièce d'une lumière chaude annonciatrice d'une très belle journée. J'aurais tellement aimé me promener dans le parc aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûr qu'Héléna n'aurait vu aucune objection à ce que nous révisions au soleil. Nous sommes en Novembre, il fait sûrement un peu froid dehors, mais cet air frais ne peut pas faire de mal. J'aurais vu un magnifique écho givré s'étendre partout où les autres n'auraient vu qu'une herbe humide et grasse. Ç'aurait été reposant.

L'ennui est mon principal compagnon désormais, avec la déprime. L'homme de sable rampe doucement dans l'infirmerie qu'il m'est interdit de quitter depuis plusieurs jours, et parfois la pluie s'invite au dessus de mon lit. D'ordinaire cette pluie est sèche, mais il a été compliqué d'expliquer à l'infirmière pourquoi un matin l'entièreté de mon couchage et moi-même étions trempés. J'ai raconté que je m'étais sentis affreusement fiévreux et que dans un élan de stupidité j'avais " tenté de me rafraîchir "… Tristement, elle m'a cru. Mais pas monsieur Malfoy.

Je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. A deux reprises en l'espace d'une semaine mes échos sont devenus réels. Est-ce amené à évoluer ? Je l'ignore, mais je commence à croire que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver.

J'ai subi une batterie d'examens médicaux, allant de l'imagerie à rayons magiques aux stimulations sensorielles (particulièrement déplaisantes), en passant par des tests d'efforts, des tests cognitifs également, et une lecture de mon aura qui aurait révélé des cicatrices émotionnelles dues à de nombreux traumatismes. Vous parlez d'une surprise... Monsieur Malfoy, à force de me côtoyer en dehors de ses heures habituelles de travail, a pu noter mon regard souvent fuyant ou distrait. C'est à dire, pour ma défense, que c'est un homme visiblement sensible, de ceux qu'on dit " passionnés ", qui vivent leurs sensations plus franchement que tous les autres. Quand il entre dans la pièce, ce sont des dizaines d'échos qui l'accompagnent. Comment ne pas être distrait par ça ? Puis j'ai remarqué que le faire parler de son fils le rendait heureux, et j'avais besoin de voir des étincelles scintiller près de moi, alors j'ai joué cette carte souvent. S'il s'avère que ça a débouché sur une curieuse invitation permettant à ma sœur et moi de venir à l'anniversaire de Scorpius pendant les vacances de Noël, ce à quoi je n'étais pas préparé, ça l'a aussi fait tiquer. Comment rendre un inconnu heureux peut à ce point modifier toutes mes constantes et me détendre alors que le reste du temps je donne l'impression d'avoir peur de mon ombre ? Apparemment, c'est suspect.

C'est pourquoi ce matin il est venu tout conquérant avec de nouvelles informations en poche. Le secret médical venait de lever son voile et révéler mes nombreuses, très nombreuses " cures ".

" Thérapie comportementale de huit mois en 2010... " Enumère-t-il après avoir théâtralement déployé son parchemin. " Campement méditatif en été 2012 en Inde, suivi d'un autre en 2013 au Népal. Quelques brèves thérapies psychiatriques en 2014 avec deux psychomages différents, apparemment une pour chaque congé de l'année scolaire... "

" J'ai des vacances très productives. " Je marmonne, agacé.

" Puis une séance d'exorcisme en été 2015 ? " Soulève-t-il, partagé entre irritabilité devant mon négativisme et incrédulité.

" Mui, c'est un terme plutôt trompeur, au mieux c'était une petite réception chamanique. "

" Vous avez suivi des cures contre les troubles dissociatifs, contre l'anxiété sociale, contre la possession démoniaque et même contre la dépendance à la drogue ! Vous prenez de la drogue, monsieur Whimsy ? "

Je croise les bras tandis qu'il roule le parchemin et le fourre sans délicatesse dans sa poche. Mr. Malfoy porte une longue et fine robe de laine bleu canard au col militaire en cuir, le genre de tenue luxueuse qui a pour effet de lui donner l'air plus grand encore et tellement important. C'est comme s'il tenait un panneau " on ne déconne pas avec moi " , et pourtant je dois me défendre, je dois lui tenir tête. J'ai quand même la boule au ventre.

" J'ai l'air d'un drogué, peut-être ? Vous voyez des signes de manque ?"

Il soupire et rabat machinalement ses cheveux en arrière.

" Vos parents n'ont jamais envisagé que vous soyez juste dépressif ? "

" Si. "

Il me fixe, attendant une suite qui ne viendra pas. Je déteste parler de tout ça. Je me sens attaqué, où veut-il en venir exactement ?

" Bien. Vous savez ce que je pense, Talisman ? "

" Je ne suis pas legilimens, non. " Je rétorque sèchement.

" Je pense que vous vous êtes attaqué vous-même ce jour là. " Déclare-t-il d'une voix lente et sentencieuse. " Sans doute une tentative désespérée pour faire cesser ce qui vous tourmente depuis votre enfance. "

Je me redresse nettement pour le défier du regard.

" Je ne me suiciderais jamais. " Je siffle. " Je ne prétend pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, un temps, mais c'est loin derrière moi maintenant. Faites votre boulot et trouvez la chose qui m'a attaquée, ou renoncez et fichez moi la paix, d'accord ? "

" Cacher votre passé médical vous paraît malin peut-être ? Vous me faites perdre mon temps !"

" S'il vous plaît, ne creusez pas par là ! J'en ai marre, si je pouvais convaincre mes parents de ne plus m'envoyer faire tous ces trucs absurdes je le ferais. Ne leur donnez pas raison. "

Ma supplication a beau être sincère, me voir éviter une piste aussi prometteuse le fait presque sortir de ses gonds. Une veine sur ses tempes dégarnies palpite furieusement tandis qu'il serre les dents, luttant contre des sentiments et un instinct qu'il refrène depuis longtemps. Forcément, je lis en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert grâce à ses échos chaotiques. Il est caché là, le Draco Malfoy dont j'ai toujours entendu parler, la Némésis d'Harry Potter, son rival, celui qui avait choisit le mauvais camps. Il est encore remplit de colère, et surtout de honte. Je ne croyais pas à la rédemption d'anciens mangemorts jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'y croit réellement. Mais depuis que je connais cet homme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir jugé trop vite. Il semble lutter à chaque minute contre des années d'éducation rétrograde et un tempérament impulsif.

" Talisman... " Reprend-il après une longue, profonde inspiration. " Je viens m'occuper de vous sur mon temps libre, et je place tous mes efforts à découvrir la force maléfique qui a manqué de peu de vous tuer. La seule chose que je demande en retour est simple : Arrêtez de me mentir. "

" Monsieur Malfoy, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant d'être là et de vous impliquer autant. Et franchement ça me change de rencontrer un médicomage qui ne me traite pas comme si j'étais aliéné. Je ne cherche pas à vous mentir, c'est juste que ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, quoi que ce soit... C'est pas réel. Alors que mon attaque, mes blessures, elles le sont ! Les deux ne peuvent pas être liées, vous comprenez ? "

Pas de réponses. Il s'est perdu dans ses pensées avant que j'ai fini de parler. Ses longs doigts arachnéens caressent sa courte barbe, et son regard vague est posé en direction du rideau. Je me repose sur mon oreiller en grommelant. Au bout d'une minute ou deux de silence, je vois apparaître l'automate de laiton, singeant la position du grand blond alors que ses rouages raisonnent dans la pièce. Je me dis que ça va durer un moment et attrape sur ma table de nuit le livre que m'a apporté Héléna, mais après un inquiétant grincement l'automate disparaît et un perturbant sourire apparaît sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. Un sourire que je n'aime pas du tout.

" Vous viendrez bien avec votre sœur à la fête d'anniversaire de Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ? "

J'hausse un sourcil inquiet. Un brusque changement de conversation comme celui-ci ne peut pas être un bon présage. Il se trame quelque chose.

" Heu... Je suppose, oui ? Lyudmila y tient beaucoup. "

" Parfait ! " Jubile-t-il. " Vous avez déjà fait forte impression à Mrs. Potter. Votre mère encore plus... J'ai hâte de vous présenter à Mr. Potter lorsqu'il viendra déposer ses fils. "

" De, hein, quoi ?! " Je m'étrangle.

" J'ai la forte intuition que ce sera très instructif. Bonne journée monsieur Whimsy. "

Je ne comprend rien, c'est affolant à quel point je suis paumé, et ce type s'en va comme une fleur après avoir lâché sa bombe ! Rencontrer Mrs. Potter a été traumatisant, elle est presque aussi effrayante que ma propre mère et les deux venaient tout juste de se hurler dessus. Je vous laisse imaginer l'inconfort de ma situation à ce moment là. Bien sûr j'ai défendu James, il est hors de question de laisser croire qu'il ai pu m'agresser. Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes, ça c'est très clair, mais nous entre-tuer ? C'est une idée absurde qui va beaucoup trop loin, mon secret ne vaut pas un tel mensonge.

Peu de temps après le départ de Draco Malfoy, Fabulius rentre dans l'infirmerie. Avec sa foutue guitare. Il a bien de la chance que je sois le seul patient aujourd'hui, autrement Mrs. Pomfresh l'aurait viré à grands coups de maléfices pour oser venir briser le calme de ces lieux.

" J'ai trouvé la parfaite chanson pour nous. "

J'en conclus qu'il compte ignorer superbement mon air affolé.

" Fab', c'est vraiment pas le moment. "

" Cause toujours, mon Teddybear en sucre brun. " Plaisante-t-il en battant des cils.

Le blondinet se hisse au pied de mon lit et me fait un grand sourire.

" Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? " Insiste-t-il.

" Tu es sur une pente glissante, je préfère te prévenir... "

" Il se trouve que j'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami il y a quelques jours maintenant. Tu t'en souviens ? Moi je m'en souviens bien. Héléna a pleuré dans mes bras une bonne heure en me racontant ton envolée, et le bruit de tes os se morcelant contre le mur, et ensuite je t'ai vu complètement brisé dans ce lit à réclamer ma main, pour que le lendemain tu m'apprennes que tes visions dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence étaient devenues réelles et tentaient de te tuer. "

Je m'adoucis aussitôt. Fabulius est d'ordinaire plutôt fort et optimiste, il ne s'écroule pas au moindre coup de vent. Mais ces événements ressemblent d'avantage à une tornade, passant dans sa vie en détruisant tout sur son passage. Il tapote nerveusement le coffre de sa guitare et force son sourire à rester en place, tout tremblant soit-il.

" Alors, face à toute cette merde j'ai décidé de répandre de la bonne humeur ! Comme dit ma mère, en cas de problèmes il faut garder la tête haute et exposer son soleil intérieur. Je viens réchauffer l'humeur de mon meilleur et très précieux et trèèès aimé ami avec mon soleil, au travers d'une chanson. Tu es bien installé ? Comment va ton dos maintenant, tu as besoin de plus de coussins ? J'ai appris un sort pour gonfler les coussins aujourd'hui. Juste au cas où... "

" Heu... Non, non merci, ça va aller. Mon dos va beaucoup mieux. " Je le rassure en tapotant affectueusement son épaule. " C'est gentil. Et... Ouais, si ça te fait plaisir, vas-y. Répands ton... Soleil. " Je termine en grimaçant, peu sûr d'apprécier cette expression.

" Super. Tu vas adorer. "

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Après s'être légèrement réchauffé les doigts, il plaque ses premiers accords. L'air est entraînant, les lumières dansantes qui en jaillissent ne sont pas désagréables. La voix de Fab', elle, est très jeune encore, cependant un léger voile se pose dessus lorsqu'il chante qui lui confère un charme plus mature.

_" I'm not being myself lately_

_So I try to act more naturally_

_But that story wasn't planned for me._

_And instead of that I get more upset_

_Bad thoughts are spinning in my head_

_Don't say blame it all on puberty'_

Il est assez facile de me sentir concerné par ce premier couplet, mais je ne vois pas trop le côté " solaire " derrière cette histoire.

_" I need explanations and some feeling solutions_

_" Cause I'm turning in a stranger more and more_

_I need explanations and some feeling solutions_

_" Cause my emotions makes me feel so insecure …_

_But don't fake it , embrace it, because it's just the way you are_

_Just wait, meditate and in the end you will bring it far "_

Ahw... C'est mignon. Et tout lui. Bien obligé de l'admettre, il a réussi à me remonter le moral. J'applaudis gentiment.

"C'était court, mais bien. Tu as dû la chercher longtemps celle-là..."

"Tu as aimé, c'est vrai ? Un câlin si tu aimes la chanson." Dit-il en écartant les bras.

"La pente, Fab'. Vraiment." Je soupire.

"Je t'ai épargné le premier couplet sur la fille qui attends ses règles, ça vaut bien un merci quand même."

"J'aurais préféré ignorer ce détail."

Il rit et pose son instrument à côté de lui. Je lui raconte ensuite l'entretient que j'ai eu avec Mr. Malfoy et pourquoi j'étais si contrarié lorsqu'il est arrivé. J'ai aussi la trouille de rencontrer Mr. Potter. Pas seulement parce qu'à cause de moi son fils aîné a failli se faire renvoyer de l'école, mais également parce que l'écho Potter m'a l'air si vrai que j'ai peur de confondre vision et réalité.

Au final Fabulius soumet l'idée que mes visions ne soient pas réellement en cause, mais que peut-être, d'une certaine façon, je leur donne corps en leur accordant de plus en plus d'importance. Comme un cercle vicieux, en clair, et qu'il suffirait que je les ignore et me divertisse pour qu'elles disparaissent petit à petit. C'est une théorie que j'ai hélas déjà éprouvée sans résultats il y a des années. Je lui promet juste d'essayer. Tout conseil est bon à prendre à ce stade.

Il me faut une bonne semaine supplémentaire de rémission pour pouvoir retourner en cours. Mon médicomage personnel ne se contente plus que d'analyses, de sang entre autres, et juge que je me suis bien remis de tous mes traumas physiques. De fait, en sortant de l'infirmerie je m'attend à ce que la vie reprenne exactement où elle s'est arrêtée le jour d'Halloween. Je n'ai pas idée à quel point je me trompe.

Tout a changé ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, on me voit. On me connaît. Absolument tout le monde ! Je ne connais moi-même pas le quart des personnes venues me dire bonjour et donner l'accolade, enfin c'est de la folie ! Je suis parfois traité comme une pauvre victime que le méchant Potter a cherché à détruire, d'autres fois comme un héros, un survivant, et je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre. Puis ceux qui me connaissaient déjà avant l'accident ont totalement changé d'attitude avec moi. Héléna, même, que je n'ai vu que très brièvement pendant ma convalescence, est toute de miel à présent. Je ne l'ai jamais connu si adorable. Depuis quand cette dragonne obsédée par la réussite s'est-elle transformée en grande sœur protectrice ? Je constate que mes cours manqués sont déjà copiés, mes devoirs déjà rédigés, sans compter quelques fiches de révisions bien rangées dans une petite boite en papier japonais à mon nom. Les professeurs sont également plus prévenants, s'enquérant de mes difficultés pour m'aider à les surmonter. Et tout ça parce que j'ai été percuté par un rhinocéros imaginaire ? Et bien... Si risquer sa vie offre tellement d'avantages, je commence à comprendre les ambitions d'Albus !

Ce que je remarque aussi, après un moment, c'est la proximité entre Héléna et Fabulius, lequel en semble d'ailleurs très embarrassé. Avoir une fille accrochée à son bras de cette manière le rend timide et mal à l'aise. Encore un effet secondaire que je ne m'explique pas. Parce que ces deux là ne sont pas nés pour s'entendre, tout le monde sait ça, eux les premiers ! Lorsqu'ils reprendront leurs esprits, je préfère ne pas être dans les parages.

La seule à se comporter normalement, finalement, c'est ma petite sœur. Et par normalement, je veux dire comme avant que je ne gâche tout à cause de ma défiance envers ses amis. Je me suis excusé si fort, il faut dire ! S'il avait fallu ramper au sol pour rendre ses étincelles à Lyudmila, je l'aurais fait sans hésitations. Fini les conneries maintenant, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre les rares gens que j'aime, les temps sont sombres à mes yeux et toute lumière, tout soleil comme l'a suggéré Fab' est à chérir.

"Taaal' !" S'écrie-t-elle en traçant tout le hall pour me sauter dans les bras.

"Salut Cupcake ."

Je la serre fort puis la lâche pour ne pas qu'elle pense encore que je la traite en bébé devant ses camarades.

"Tu vois ? Je tiens parfaitement sur mes jambes. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas un peu mal aux cervicales de temps en temps, mais hey ! J'ai même perdu du poids ! Et pas juste de la masse musculaire, n'écoute pas Fabulius, cet idiot croit encore qu'il y a des muscles en dessous de tout ça..."

"Hanlala !" S'amuse-t-elle en tâtant de mon bras du bout de son index. "Maman va devenir folle quand elle te verra."

"Maman est déjà folle. Elle voulait porter plainte contre l'école pour, je cite, incompétence totale à protéger ses élèves !"

On rit légèrement jaune. Nos parents sont extrêmement procéduriers. Rien de très étonnant pour deux éminents membres du Ministère. Notre père travaille à la Coopération Magique Internationale, tandis que notre mère est en charge de la protection des données ministérielles sensibles. Qui se frotte à notre famille se pique sévèrement !

En bonne Poufsouffle, Lyudmila a rapidement trouvé l'intérêt d'avoir une salle commune proche des cuisines de l'école. Il semblerait qu'elle aime y réviser devant une tasse de thé plutôt que dans la bibliothèque ou une salle d'étude lambda. Un plan parfait pour moi aujourd'hui. L'agitation que je provoque ne me plaît pas du tout, et je n'ai pas encore croisé James... Uh, je ne suis pas pressé.

Après avoir caressé une petite poire dodue sur une nature morte, nous pouvons entrer dans la pièce en pleine effervescence. Les elfes se pressent pour préparer le dîner et ne prennent absolument pas garde aux deux intrus qui rejoignent une table en fond de salle. Celle des Serpentards si je ne me trompe pas. Yuyu a pris des habitudes... Le bruit des casseroles et la danse des couteaux au cœur des courges grasses me déstabilise un peu, mais moins que la centaine d'élèves à qui je veux échapper. On n'a rien demandé que deux minutes après s'être assis, nous nous retrouvons en face de deux chocolats chauds au doux parfum d'orange.

"Moonpie a du soucis à se faire. On n'a jamais été servi aussi vite à la maison." Je remarque.

Notre elfe de maison est adorable et très attentionnée, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'esprit le plus vif que nous connaissions. Une fois sur deux elle oublie quelle tâche on lui a demandé. Au moins c'est une nounou super !

"Elle me manque." Avoue ma sœur, et j'hoche la tête avec compassion.

"Oui, moi aussi. La maison toute entière me manque, en fait. L'école n'est vivable que lorsque Fab' et toi êtes dans les parages..."

Elle penche sa jolie bouille sur le côté comme un chiot curieux en serrant dans ses petits doigts la tasse fumante.

"Tu en fais toute une montagne, mais c'est pas si moche, tu sais ? Tu pourrais te faire plein d'amis si tu voulais bien t'ouvrir aux autres. Moi je m'en suis fait tout plein ! Faut pas être timide, même si tu as ta maladie ça ne veux pas dire que les gens ne peuvent pas t'apprécier. Tu as vu, aujourd'hui tout le monde veut apprendre à te connaître ! Tu pourrais en profiter. En plus y'a des filles, elles disent que tu es trop mignon !"

Je rougis et secoue la tête. De la pitié, ou une envie débile de popularité complètement déplacée, en tout cas si des filles me regardent ce n'est pas pour de bonnes raisons.

"Tu es beaucoup trop négatif." Insiste-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

"Peut-être que t'es dans le vrai, Yuyu." Je soupire. "Je vois trop de trucs moches. J'aimerais avoir ta capacité à voir le beau partout."

"J'en vois beaucoup en Scorpius en tout cas."

J'ai un sourire triste et boit un peu de chocolat.

"Je commence à comprendre ton point de vue, Cupcake, même si j'ai peur pour toi. Tu sais combien tu m'es précieuse, pas vrai ? Quand j'étais tout petit, et que tu n'étais pas là, je n'étais entouré que de monstres et de cauchemars. Je pleurais tous les jours, aucune lumière ne pénétrait les ombres qui m'enveloppaient. Ma maladie m'empêchait d'être un petit garçon comme les autres. Le seul jour où on s'occupait de moi, ou on s'évertuait à créer de la couleur pour moi, c'était celui de mon anniversaire. Et tu as débarqué ce jour là. J'ai cru que je te détesterais, parce que tu allais gâcher mon seul répit, prendre toute l'attention et me laisser seul dans le noir. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. A la place tu m'as offert ton premier vrai regard, et tu as souris ! Tu venais de naître, et ton premier sourire, tes premières étincelles de joie étaient pour moi ! C'était... le cadeau le plus magique au monde. Ça l'est toujours."

Je tend le bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne et lui souris.

"Je t'aime fort, petite sœur. Pardon d'être un parfait crétin et de ne pas savoir quand m'arrêter. Je ne t'ai juste pas vu grandir, c'est ma faute."

"Uuuuh, Tali '!" Chougne-t-elle, revenant bien vite dans mes bras.

Même si elle a les larmes aux yeux, je sais que ce n'est pas de tristesse cette fois. Je la berce un peu contre moi. D'accord, c'est une adolescente maintenant. Mais je serais toujours son grand frère.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Je sais, Yuyu."

La pièce s'illumine de nos étincelles crépitantes. Lyudmila s'écarte un peu et regarde en l'air, subjuguée. Il me faut un instant pour comprendre pourquoi.

"C'est trop joli !" Souffle-t-elle avant de rire.

Je cligne des yeux, incrédule, et regarde à mon tours les lumières virevoltant au dessus de nos têtes.

"Tu... tu les vois ?!"

…

C'est la nuit noire, mes camarades dorment à poings fermés. Ici nos échos sont inoffensifs je crois, plus que dans la Grande Salle en tout cas. J'ai totalement refusé d'aller manger par peur de donner vie au Goinfre. Vous imaginez ? Ce serait un vrai show d'horreur ! Et s'il se mettait à dévorer des gens ? Je ne sais pas, c'est possible, n'importe quoi est possible maintenant !

Je me force à inspirer profondément et à me calmer. Le tonnerre que je pensais provenir de dehors cesse de retentir, preuve que ma peur est bien trop invasive. Il ne s'est rien passé de méchant, après tout. Ce serait même plutôt une bonne chose que Yuyu ai vu la même chose que moi, non ? Je ne suis pas fou, c'est... C'est déjà ça. Oui, voyons le positif ! J'ai promis de faire un effort pour ne pas leur donner trop d'importance, et là je fais tout le contraire. Ce n'est pas bien.

Les échos sont provoqués par nos sens. Je dois donc calmer les miens pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas accidentellement réels. Facile ! Une bonne petite potion de sommeil, prescrite par Mr. Malfoy, n'attend que d'être avalée ! Elle trône bien gentiment sur ma table basse. J'ai hésité à la boire, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais le faire maintenant.

Je débouche le bouchon et bois cul sec. Yerk... C'est immonde. Comme de boire un mélange de sirop d'orgeat et de jus d'oignon. Il suffit maintenant que je me cale contre mon oreiller et que je laisse le sommeil venir. Allez Marchand de Sable, fait ton office ! Ne me laisse pas cogiter d'avantage.

Là... Je sombre vite... Je sens mes membres devenir lourds... Mes pensées... S'éteignent...

"Shhhhh" Fait l'homme de sable, comme si je l'avais invoqué. Je peux sentir son sable froid glisser le long des couvertures. Il pèse étrangement sur ma poitrine. Son chuintement chante au rythme de ma propre respiration. De petits grains roulent contre ma gorge et s'égrainent près de mes oreilles.

Je me retourne et me recroqueville sous ma couverture. Ce rêve me dérange. Est-ce seulement un rêve d'ailleurs ? J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut alors qu'une force inhumaine agrippe mon épaule et me ramène sur le dos. J'affronte son regard vide, des orbites blondes comme des dunes à l'envers, sa silhouette floue et mouvante découpée en contre-jour par le poêle brûlant placé au milieu de la pièce. Son bras libre verse plus de sable encore entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'étouffe, me débat, je ne peux pas hurler, personne ne se réveille !

Je griffe, frappe, cherche mon air... La vision de cauchemars s'écarte en sifflant et pourtant l'oxygène ne revient pas. Une main glacée et bien plus franche attrape mes cheveux longs et les tire, m'obligeant à lever la tête. Ma vue s'est troublée mais je reconnais l'homme dont les yeux d'émeraude me dévisagent avec tellement de violence.

"Je ne suis qu'à deux portes de te trouver." Susurre-t-il entre ses dents. "Remercie tes petits amis qu'ils n'en aient ouverte qu'une. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..."

Le sable coule à la commissure de mes lèves. Je perd connaissance.

Quand je me réveille au matin, trempé de sueur, j'ai envie de croire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve provoqué par une potion de sommeil mal dosée. J'y crois, jusqu'à l'exclamation de surprise d'Ed lorsqu'il pose le premier ses pieds nus sur le plancher recouvert de sable. Fabulius et moi nous regardons, avec la même idée terrifiante en tête.

Nous sommes tous en danger.


	6. Moment de Vérité

**NOTE :** Hello les chatons ! Pardon d'avoir été silencieuse au chapitre précédent, c'était une fin d'année très prise. Merci aux quelques personnes qui se sont perdues dans cette fiction. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, il est toujours réconfortant et motivant de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

…**...**

Je me sens complètement flotter au dessus du paysage qui défile devant moi. Mon front tressaute contre la fenêtre du train. Presque partout la neige a recouvert les champs et quelques arbres conservent leur feuillage ocre, réchauffant mon esprit comme des flammes bienvenues.

"Tiens vieux. Une Patacitrouille." Me propose Fabulius avec un sourire gentil.

J'accepte la friandise sans un mot et repose mon regard sur la campagne écossaise que nous quitterons bientôt. Sur le siège en face du mien somnole un jeune homme dont la frange de cheveux blonds cache presque totalement ses yeux, plaquée par un bonnet en cachemire tout blanc.

Scorpius Malfoy est aussi ressemblant à son père qu'Albus Potter au sien. Ces troublants petits clones partagent notre cabine à la demande de Lyudmila, actuellement en pleine discussion passionnée avec le brun au sujet d'une vieille édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Fabulius s'est placé entre James qui lit un magazine de quidditch et moi. Rose Weasley, que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors, est très concentrée sur un casse-tête magique et ne prête attention à rien d'autre. Plutôt que d'animer les tensions qui nous séparent, notre petit groupe disparate s'est unit dans le calme le temps de notre trajet. Puisque chacun de nous rentre pour les fêtes de Noël, et que nous sommes amenés à nous revoir chez les Malfoy avant la rentrée … Il est préférable de rester sages.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ? On en a encore pour plusieurs heures."

Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami et secoue la tête doucement.

"T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ça va Yuyu ?"

Ma petite sœur relève le nez de son livre.

"Mais oui ça va ! Toi tu devrais te préparer pour quand Maman te verra. J'ai du maquillage dans mon sac si tu veux couvrir tes cernes."

Je me renfrogne. Elle a onze ans, depuis quand met-elle du maquillage ? Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Dans le genre superflu, elle a également tressé ses longs cheveux noirs avec un ruban dont la couleur change à longueur de temps, passant du rose poudré au blanc, du blanc au vert anisé, du vert au parme... La précocité de ma petite sœur à vouloir plaire n'est pas à mon goût du tout mais je suis très mal placé pour lui faire la leçon. Au moins l'un de nous deux œuvre à gonfler son amour propre.

Fabulius offre un autre bonbon à James qui accepte avec une moue boudeuse. Le blondinet soupire et se justifie pour la énième fois depuis le début du trajet.

"Tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule, oui ? Y'a rien du tout entre Héléna Redwing et moi ! Béguais-lui dessus autant que tu veux, mec, t'as ma bénédiction. En fait éloigne-la le plus possible de moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle me gonfle."

"Tu dis ça, Park, mais tu es resté collé à elle ces dernières semaines. Tout le monde dit que vous faites un joli couple."

Je ricane. Je n'ai définitivement pas dit une telle chose.

"On n'est pas en couple ! C'est comme avec Tal', faut pas croire que dès que je traîne avec quelqu'un je dois sortir avec ! Redwing ne va pas bien en ce moment, elle cherche à se rassurer, j'ai pas voulu la brusquer parce que je suis un type sympa. Mais t'as le champs libre, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Elle n'est pas du tout mon genre."

"Et c'est quoi ton genre ?" Demande James, trouvant probablement qu'il faut être difficile pour refuser une jolie fille comme Héléna.

"Pas celui là." Répond sèchement Fab'.

Le gryffondor lève les mains en signe de paix et avale sa sucrerie avant de tourner les pages de son magazine. Albus trouve apparemment malin de poursuivre cette conversation.

"Et toi, Talisman ? On ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille, c'est quoi ton genre ?"

"Si j'en crois mes dernières expériences, je dirais superficielle et agressive ?" Je marmonne en reprenant ma contemplation de la fenêtre. "Si tu me dis que le tien c'est trop jeune et indienne je te balance par dessus bord."

Le rire de Lyudmila rassure le jeune homme qui se demandait si j'étais sérieux ou non. Même si elle est stupide, c'est notre première vraie conversation tous ensemble depuis notre départ de Près-Au-Lard. Si j'avais su qu'un jour on en arriverait là...

Il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant que le faux Harry Potter et l'Homme de Sable sont venus me terroriser au beau milieu de la nuit. A la suite de ça, les échos ont eu de nombreuses occasions de se manifester autours de moi. Ils sont passés pour des accidents, des plaisanteries, des sortilèges, des illusions, des fantômes, pour à peu près tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Le seul dénominateur commun ayant éveillé les soupçons, c'est moi. Je suis devenu "Whimsy le Maudit", et ma popularité croît à mesure que cette rumeur se répand et se vérifie. Je suis l'attraction de l'année.

Draco Malfoy m'a encore rendu visite, pour vérifier que j'allais vraiment mieux et constater au contraire que les mystères autour de moi s'épaississaient. C'était comme si je lui avais offert le deuxième tome de sa saga favorite, un vrai gosse face à un puzzle complexe qu'il avait grande hâte de résoudre. Et malgré mes vaines tentatives pour étouffer la vérité, je crains qu'il ne soit sur la bonne voie. Il m'a réinterrogé sur ce que mes parents veulent tant soigner, j'ai donc dû confirmer que j'avais depuis l'enfance des hallucinations visuelles, ce qui ne donne pas tant d'informations que cela. Il a pourtant réaffirmé que je devrais en parler avec Mr. Potter quand je le verrais. Il prétend que ma situation lui rappelle quelqu'un, une connaissance commune. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment ...

Jusqu'à maintenant à part du sable ou du verglas par terre, quelques pierres qui se lézardent dans les couloirs, de la pluie qui tombe au dessus de mon bureau, il n'y a pas eu de quoi s'alarmer. Aucune de ces manifestations n'a dépassé un périmètre de deux mètres cinquante. Les apparitions physiques de rhinocéros ou de monstre obèse n'ont été que fugitives et désincarnées. Donc, tout ce que les gens savent c'est que ce qui m'arrive n'arrive qu'à moi, et ils mettent cela sur le compte d'une malédiction. Que beaucoup attribuent toujours à James, d'ailleurs !

C'est en partit pour ça que j'ai brisé le silence, mardi dernier dans la soirée. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui le descendaient en flèche, James m'évitait et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mon niveau de culpabilité était au plus haut. Alors je lui ai écris une courte lettre. Dedans j'ai expliqué que notre dispute avait dérapé par ma faute et que je ne pensais rien de ce que j'avais pu dire, que je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas attaqué et que les autres n'étaient que des crétins. Aussi que je m'étais bien remis de mes blessures et que je voulais laisser cet accident derrière moi. Je n'espérais pas qu'il accepte mes excuses, pourtant j'ai reçu une réponse un peu plus tard, où il me disait qu'il regrettait aussi que ce soit allé aussi loin et que nos camarades ne croyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient croire. On aurait pu en rester là, après l'échange le plus courtois qu'on ai jamais eu, mais j'avais la peur au ventre à l'idée d'un potentiel danger s'abattant à nouveau sur Poudlard. Fabulius me répétait d'aller parler de tout à un adulte, à quelqu'un de compétent qui saurait nous protéger, la solution la plus mature à envisager dans un moment pareil. Mais quelle preuve apporter ? Qui croirait que l'image du héros du monde sorcier, à qui ses enfants écrasés par la pression de la réputation familiale avaient donnée forme, menaçait de prendre vie dans "deux portes", quoi que cela veuille dire, pour venir me chercher ? Et d'ailleurs, la menace me visait personnellement. Comment expliquer que si ces horreurs qui me hantent depuis toujours deviennent réels, c'est tout le monde qui en pâtira ? Un genre d'Apocalypse, générée par notre seule existence. Avec mes antécédents et l'aveu fait à Mr. Malfoy, personne ne prendra ma parole au sérieux. Je n'ai pas écouté Fab', donc, parce que je crois que nous n'obtiendrons aucune aide. C'est trop absurde. Il nous faut l'aide de quelqu'un de déjà concerné, qui comprend ce que faire face à un danger trop grand pour soi signifie.

"Ces monstres là sont réels ?!" A coassé James en crispant ses doigts sur mon carnet de croquis.

Fabulius et moi lui faisions face, graves, malgré notre position peu dramatique dans les cuisines. Il aura fallu toute la force de persuasion et le charisme de mon meilleur ami pour convaincre le fils Potter de nous y rejoindre et de nous écouter, mais grâce à ma sœur je savais qu'ici nous serions tranquilles et que rien ne sortirait de cette pièce. Les elfes étaient très occupés, et tenus au silence par mon ordre.

C'était étrange pour moi de lui livrer mon secret, je ne le faisais pas de gaieté de cœur, alors j'étais plutôt soulagé qu'il ne remette pas en cause ma version des faits après m'avoir vu me faire percuter par une force colossale et invisible le jour Halloween. Au lieu de me sentir léger comme le jour où j'ai tout dévoilé à mon meilleur ami, ce jour là j'ai eu honte, je me suis senti petit, misérable et annonciateur de malheur. Je ne voulais pas que Potter en rajoute.

"Ils sont entrain de le devenir." L'ai-je corrigé. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a un rapport avec Poudlard, et avec une salle ou... n'importe quoi qui puisse posséder trois portes. A supposer que ce machin parlait d'actuelles portes, et non pas d'issues métaphoriques."

J'ai ouvert le carnet à la page de l'écho Potter. James s'est figé et sa peau de roux n'a jamais été plus translucide.

"C'est lui que j'ai vu derrière ton frère à la rentrée, et que j'ai revu derrière toi pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Désolé encore de vous avoir fait flipper, il faut bien admettre que c'est perturbant, et glauque. C'est lui qui m'a dit que mes camarades avaient commencé à le libérer. Il parlait forcément de gens que je connais ! Et étant donné sa forme... Je crois que ton frère a découvert quelque chose le 31 Octobre, pendant que nous avions notre dispute."

James m'a rendu mon carnet en me disant que j'étais fou, mais je venais de lui livrer mon secret et il était hors de question que ce soit pour rien. J'avais trop besoin de lui sur ce coups là !

"Cette cicatrice sur sa main, elle est réelle pas vrai ? C'est pas mon imagination, c'est ton souvenirs qui a créé ça ! Le tiens et celui d'Albus, en tout cas tous les deux vous voyez votre père avec une cicatrice comme celle-ci, non ?"

"Je ne dois pas mentir." A répondu James.

"Il ne te demande pas de mentir, juste de confirmer ou non ce qu'il a dessiné." Essaya d'expliquer Fab', calmement, contrairement à moi qui avais perdu mon sang froid.

"Nom d'une chouette, tu vas arrêter de me traiter de cinglé, oui ?! j'aurais été d'accord il n'y a pas si longtemps mais maintenant c'est sûr, ce n'est pas que dans ma tête que ça se passe ! Il faut que tu m'aides, c'est toute ma vie que je te livre, là ! Tu as dis que tu acceptais le risque quand je t'ai donné mon carnet, donc fait honneur à ta maison, ait des couilles, merde !"

Il m'a reprit le carnet des mains en s'énervant et a répliqué :

"C'est sa cicatrice ! Je ne dois pas mentir, c'est ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur sa main. Du temps où Dolores Ombrage, une tarée mangemort infiltrée dans l'école par le Ministère, était prof puis directrice de Poudlard, elle faisait copier des lignes aux élèves avec leur propre sang. Ça a laissé une marque... Papa essaie toujours de la cacher quand il est en public."

Ah, d'accord. Je me suis senti idiot, alors j'ai marmonné :

"Tu vois ? J'ai pas imaginé ces trucs."

"D'accord, t'es pas aussi cinglé que je le pensais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison au sujet d'Albus !"

"Peut-être que j'ai tort. C'est peu probable, mais admettons. Je ne peux pas en être sûr sans ton aide. Je croyais que Lyudmila avait un faible pour lui, il se trouve qu'elle en pince plutôt pour Malfoy, et elle assure qu'elle n'est au courant d'aucune aventure. Tu ne peux pas te défiler cette fois, James. Il faut qu'on les surveille tous les trois. Si Malfoy et lui sont la cause de tout ça, il faudra qu'on les empêche d'aller plus loin."

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvons assis sur la même banquette, dans le train nous ramenant chez nous, à discuter comme si nous n'étions pas ennemis de toujours. Il sera difficile d'expliquer une telle "amitié" à nos parents après tout le tapage qu'on a fait.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes Scorpius sort de sa torpeur. S'il y en a un que je veux apprendre à mieux connaître maintenant c'est lui ! Je tente un sourire dans sa direction. Il me regarde timidement et se tourne rapidement vers Albus.

"On est bientôt arrivés ?" Demande-t-il.

"T'as dormi moins d'une heure alors... Non." Répond le petit brun, amusé.

"Je déteste le train. On devrait être autorisés à rentrer par Portoloin."

Aaah, ces préoccupations de petit noble capricieux, ce froncement de nez caractéristique, il a tout du vrai ! Je doute que ce soit ça qui plaise à Yuyu, elle est d'une nature aimante et innocente, les élitistes ne font pas partie de ses fréquentations habituelles. En revanche, les petits génies sont bien son genre.

"Ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas que ton père choisisse pour toi qui est invité à ta fête d'anniversaire ?" Je lui demande, curieux.

"Oh, non, pas vraiment. Je suis presque sûr qu'il fait ça uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il y aura des gens à cette fête. Des gens qui ne s'appellent pas Potter, surtout."

Je ris en imaginant la tête de Mr. Malfoy la première fois que son fils lui a présenté Albus. Ça devait être mythique.

"Merci encore d'avoir demandé à ton père de travailler sur mon cas. Tu dois vraiment bien aimer ma sœur pour l'avoir sacrifié de cette manière !"

"Talisman !" S'offusque-t-elle.

Fabulius et moi éclatons de rire. Scorpius est devenu rouge comme une tomate. C'est encore plus facile de l'embarrasser qu'Albus tout à l'heure.

"Pardon, c'était juste pour t'embêter. Yuyu passe beaucoup de temps avec vous deux maintenant alors j'ai envie d'apprendre à vous connaître. Fab' et moi connaissons bien James, déjà..."

"Très bien même." Plaisante Fabulius en tapotant la cuisse du rouquin qui s'écarte en grommelant.

"Bas les pattes, Park !"

"Quoi, je ne peux avoir ni Redwing, ni toi ? Tu es vraiment trop perso, Potter ! Après tout ce que nous avons traversés, tu décide de me rejeter ? Tu vois, ma maman m'avait pourtant prévenue : Ne jamais faire confiance aux beaux athlètes, ils te brisent toujours le cœur ! Que ne l'ai-je écouté ? Aaahw... Je vais finir le paquet de Patacitrouilles pour m'en remettre."

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il stock les confiseries dans ses joues avec un sourire goguenard.

"Bref, étant donné notre très mauvais départ, j'ai pensé bien d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère."

Scorpius enlève son bonnet pour se frotter la tête, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Lyudmila m'a expliqué que tu étais différent. Comme autiste, ou un truc dans ce goût là."

Je jette un coup d'œil vaguement blessé à Lyudmila qui se plonge dans son livre.

"Dans ce goût là, oui. En tout cas je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur. La rentrée est une journée très stressante pour moi, j'ai laissé mon esprit dérailler, ce n'est pas voué à se reproduire. Rassurés ?"

Les deux serpentards secouent la tête de concert.

"Pas vraiment, on voyage avec Whimsy le Maudit quand même. Mais pour le reste on comprend."

"Hey, mon frère il n'est pas maudit !" Me défend Lyudmila.

Un "clic" nous distrait l'espace d'une seconde. Le casse-tête de Weasley vient de changer de forme, passant d'un cube en bois à une demie-lune. La jeune fille sourit, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé la bonne combinaison de sortilèges pour aboutir à ce résultat, puis remarque qu'elle a interrompu la conversation.

"Pardon, on parlait de quoi ?" Demande-t-elle poliment.

"De si Talisman est dangereux ou non."

James échange quand même avec moi un regard presque compatissant. Qu'il me traite encore de fou ou de débile en sachant la vérité, c'est une chose. Voir sa famille ignorante me traiter de la même façon en est une autre, j'imagine. Il faut que je ravale mon ego une fois de plus. Fab' change de sujet :

"Et donc, vous faites des recherches sur Poudlard ensemble, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse là dedans ?"

"Toute la documentation que l'on a sur l'école parle essentiellement du château, quasiment pas du terrain, de la forêt ou du lac par exemple. Ça rend curieux, non ?" Fait remarquer Albus avec le sourire.

"Je suppose ?"

C'est à mon tours d'être mal à l'aise. Je veux en savoir plus, sauf que je commence à comprendre que notre problème ne se trouve probablement pas entre les murs de l'immortelle bâtisse.

"Tu savais que seulement quarante-huit pour cent de la Forêt Interdite appartenait à Poudlard ?" Me questionne Yuyu, enthousiaste.

"Si peu ?" S'étonne James, immédiatement hameçonné.

Par Salazar, la curiosité maladive des Potter est-elle incurable ? Des aimants à problèmes, ces deux là. Je n'ai pas hâte de voir ce que donnera leur petite sœur l'an prochain.

"Le reste devrait appartenir au bourg de Près-Au-Lard, qui est la seule ville avoisinante." Poursuis Albus. "Mais on a découvert qu'ils ne détiennent que vingt pour cent de la forêt, donc encore moins que l'école !"

"Ce qui veut dire que trente-deux pour cent de cette forêt appartient à quelqu'un d'autre." Conclut Scorpius. "Peut-être au Ministère, peut-être aux créatures qui habitent la forêt, même si les centaures sont dans le territoire de Poudlard... On ne dit pas que c'est suspect, juste que c'est très intéressant !"

Je me tourne vers Fabulius, mon meilleur marqueur pour savoir ce qui est vraiment intéressant ou non. Et il a clairement l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

"Tant que ça ne vous donne pas l'idée de vous rendre dans cette partie de la forêt..." Prévient tout de même James après un moment, en fixant bien son frère.

Albus le défie un peu du regard puis secoue la tête. Quand bien même il y serait déjà allé, il le nierait en bloc. Il faudrait plusieurs litres de veritaserum pour arracher la vérité à ce gamin. C'est un vrai serpentard, il sait où est son intérêt.

Je me sens un peu plus serein à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de Londres. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais j'ai l'impression que tant que je serais loin de Poudlard, mes visions resteront immatérielles.

Notre petit groupe désaccordé se sépare à la gare à la suite d'un bref "Bonnes fêtes, à la prochaine". Je reste à bonne distance de Mrs. Potter et Mrs. Weasley, ces deux femmes sont des héroïnes de guerre, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles sont prêtes à faire pour protéger leurs gamins de ma mauvaise influence. Fab' repère sa mère à lui et me tapote l'épaule pour me dire au revoir avant d'aller la retrouver. Elle détonne dans le paysage, une moldue toute seule, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau de laine jaune canaris, les cheveux blonds nattés comme une petite fille... Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus grande que son fils, et il a hérité de ses fossettes. Côtes à côtes ils ressemblent à des poupées.

Je prend la main de Lyudmila et nous rejoignons ensemble Moonpie, qui nous ramène enfin à la maison.

…

C'est l'heure de la grande agitation de Bara Din. Enfin, Noël, si vous voulez. D'habitude ce jour là je suis réquisitionné dès le matin pour poser les décorations dans toute la maison, recevoir les amis de la famille venus échanger avec nous des cadeaux et prendre des nouvelles, en changeant de tenue toutes les heures pour soi-disant faire bonne impression, servir le thé, goûter tous les plats qu'on me fourre dans les mains comme si je souffrais d'inanition...

Ce dernier point ne change pas vraiment cette année. Mais pour le reste je suis dispensé. Mes parents ont eu des réactions un chouïa extrêmes à mon retour au foyer qui m'ont presque fait regretter Poudlard : Mon père, Balbir Whimsy, bon gros géant comme aiment à penser les gens qui le connaissent, m'a serré dans ses bras en grognant comme un ours des phrases incompréhensibles, anglo-hindi, à propos des hommes forts de la famille, de défendre mon honneur, des dangers de grandir, et finalement a pris la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au Ministère regrouper ses amis politiciens sur la question du harcèlement scolaire (totalement hors de sa juridiction, ce qui ne risque pas de l'arrêter). Et si cela vous semble déjà absurde et disproportionné, attendez un peu que je vous parle de ma mère.

Personne ne plaisante devant Ratnajyouti Whimsy. Personne ne lui tient tête non plus sans en payer le prix. Il n'y a pas plus mauvais caractère dans tout l'Univers d'après mon père, et je veux bien le croire. Dans ses yeux noirs et profonds on décèle tout ce qu'elle a de férocité et d'intelligence. Elle est grande, sombre, charnue, avec les lèvres pleines de couleur grenat. Il est rare de voir un compliment franchir ces lèvres là, un sourire presque autant. Lâchés, ses cheveux noirs striés de gris tomberaient jusqu'à ses chevilles, mais elle coiffe toujours son épaisse crinière en quatre tresses plaquées et enroulées sur son crâne comme les cornes d'un bélier. A l'exception du sobre sari pourpre qu'elle porte aujourd'hui, toute sa garde-robe est constituée de robe-tailleurs noires et d'une collection impressionnante de chapeaux pointus assortis auxquels elle aime attacher une broche en forme de corbeau. L'œil en diamant de l'animal argenté fascine autant qu'il déstabilise. On dirait toujours qu'il vous regarde et vous juge.

Cette adorable créature, ma mère, pas la broche, a hurlé si fort en me voyant qu'elle doit avoir affolé tout le voisinage. "Décharné". Elle m'a trouvé "décharné"... Elle a juré d'arracher les cheveux de la "harpie rousse et son mari famélique" qui ont donné naissance au "fils de strangulot" qui a "transfiguré" son bébé. Il fait un mètre soixante-treize, le bébé, et a probablement perdu moins de cinq kilos. En terme de transfiguration, je crois qu'on a vu pire. J'ai de la marge avant d'avoir l'air mince, déjà. Mais c'est suffisant pour que Maman se lance dans les menaces de mort.

Depuis mon retour, je suis plus sacré qu'une vache. C'est déjà à cause de cet instinct surprotecteur que je me suis retrouvé à faire des thérapies aux quatre coins du globe, et aux yeux de toute personne extérieure ces interventions ont plutôt un air de maltraitance infantile. Oh Merlin, j'aurais dû inviter Mr. Malfoy à fêter Noël avec nous, il aurait cessé de me poser des questions en voyant ça ! Enfin pour faire simple : Je ne dois fournir aucun effort, me goinfrer, et tout le monde doit être gentil avec moi. Je suis donc enfoncé dans le sofa du salon, dans ma longue tunique bleue brodée d'étoiles, Albion, le teckel de mon père, pratiquement roulé en boule sur mes genoux, et j'observe Moonpie déambuler distraitement entre les invités avec toujours plus de nourriture. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'ennuyer un jour pareil.

Lyudmila reçoit beaucoup de compliments. On l'appelle "jeune femme" maintenant, ça m'énerve mais elle, elle adore ça. Très égoïstement, je suis presque content quand elle crie comme une petite fille lorsqu'elle se fait bousculer par un hiboux venu déposer un cadeau devant moi. J'offre un sourire moqueur à Yuyu qui me tire la langue et retourne dignement dans l'ombre de Papa.

Je reconnais tout de suite le style du paquet. L'emballage réside en un baluchon de tissu tie-and-dye de très mauvais goût qui sent l'ambre et la myrte à des kilomètres. Ça vient forcément de chez Fab'. J'ouvre mon cadeau et m'amuse à habiller Albion avec ce foulard moche. Il ne bronche même pas, le pauvre chien. Il n'a que deux ans, mais je peux vous dire qu'il en a vu d'autres. La petite boite en carton blanc m'intrigue, d'habitude j'ai droit à une bande-dessinée idiote ou n'importe quelle babiole inutile dont la référence m'échappe jusqu'à ce que Fab' fasse ma culture. Il m'offre des trucs moldus, je lui offre des trucs sorciers, c'est un échange perpétuel de culture. Je déballe mon cadeau et manque de m'étouffer.

"Nom d'un scrout, il est sérieux ?"

Je m'y connais peu en technologie moldue, mais je sais qu'un téléphone coûte cher ! Il lui prend quoi, au mouton blanc, de m'offrir un truc pareil ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne. C'est peut-être un faux ? J'observe dans tous les sens ce grand truc plat et lisse. Au moment où je m'apprête à appuyer sur un des boutons sur le côté, cet engin du démon se met à hurler de la musique et afficher sur son écran noir "Ton Meilleur Pote". Je m'enflamme d'embarras à cause de tous les regards mortifiés qui se sont tournés vers moi et m'excuse en sortant vite de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête ?! Allez Talisman, tu n'es pas idiot, tu peux deviner.

J'appuie sans conviction sur l'icône verte. La musique s'arrête et un minuteur se déclenche. J'ai réussi ? Je n'entend rien, c'est où qu'on doit parler ? J'approche timidement l'appareil de mon visage.

"Fab' ? T'es là dedans ?"

Un éclat de rire me répond. Bon bah au moins maintenant je sais d'où le son doit sortir...

"Dedans ? Tu crois que je suis dedans ? Mec, tu me tues."

"C'est bon, tu as finis de te foutre de moi ?" Je soupire. "Je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Pourquoi tu m'as offert un téléphone ?"

"Pour qu'on reste en contact ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée, je me suis dis que ce serait nécessaire. T'inquiète, c'est celui de ma mère. Elle n'en voulait plus. Retour à une vie simple, tout le blabla habituel..."

"C'est gentil, même si j'aurais aimé avoir une notice avec."

"Je l'ai gardée en otage. Il faut que tu viennes me chercher."

Ma tante débarque à ce moment là dans le couloir avec un plateau de ses fameux pakoras et un large sourire.

"Il est partit se cacheeer, mon petit agneau !" Chantonne-t-elle.

"Oh non..."

"C'est toi l'agneau ?" Demande Fabulius.

"Attend."

Je baisse le téléphone.

"Tati ! Désolé, je suis un peu occupé..."

"Comment ça, trop occupé pour manger mes pakoras ? On n'est jamais trop occupé pour des pakoras !"

Ma tante est tout ce que ma mère n'est pas : attentionnée, joyeuse, maigre comme une épine... Mais elle me traite elle aussi comme un gamin.

"Je parle avec un ami, Tati." Je lui explique en montrant le téléphone.

"Un autre ami imaginaire ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus ! Oh mon agneau de miel qui se sent si seul..."

"Tati !" Je m'insurge, écrasé contre sa poitrine. "J'ai un vrai ami et il vient de m'offrir cette machine moldue pour parler à distance."

Je vois à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas du tout l'idée. Sachant que, l'an dernier, elle m'a poursuivie avec un faitout jusqu'à ma chambre à coucher, j'abandonne toute bataille contre elle et prend un pakora. Elle ne me quitte pas avant que je l'ai avalé, bien sûr. Vous savez ce qui est le plus énervant ? C'est que, par Merlin qu'ils sont bons !

"Fab', t'es toujours là ?"

Je l'entend s'étouffer de rire, donc je suppose que oui.

"Fab' !" Je m'agace.

"Pardon... mon agneau de miel !"

Il faut attendre un temps exagérément long pour que son fou rire cesse et qu'on reprenne notre conversation.

"Tu as de la chance que je ne sache pas comment éteindre cet engin..."

"Désolé. Bon, sérieux mon vieux, faut que tu vienne me chercher."

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Je demande, un peu inquiet.

Il prend un ton beaucoup plus bas pour me répondre :

"Je passe Noël avec le prof de yoga."

C'est moi qui rit maintenant, ce qui n'est pas du tout à son goût.

"C'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester, c'est trop bizarre !"

"Arrête ton drame, tu devais bien te douter que ta mère retrouverait quelqu'un un jour. Tu devrais être heureux pour elle."

"Je ne te demande pas d'être raisonnable, là..."

"Prend sur toi. Je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici, même si je le voulais. Mais je passe demain si tu veux ?"

Il souffle un bon coup, le temps d'envisager ce compromis.

"Ouais... Tu rapporteras de la bouffe ?"

"Tu en doutes ?"

On rit et il m'explique comment "raccrocher". Il est temps de retrouver les invités.

…**...**

**NOTE : **Et voilà, les présentations avec la famille de Talisman sont faites. Prochain chapitre : l'anniversaire de Scorpius, après un court passage chez Fabulius. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Merci à ceux qui laisseront un petit message, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer. A très bientôt !


End file.
